


The Crowning Curse

by AnaFrost



Category: Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age of Consent, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animal Transformation, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Class Issues, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Curses, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fate & Destiny, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Full Moon, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bond, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nudity, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Oozaru, Princes & Princesses, Rare Pairings, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Royalty, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Suspense, Swords & Sorcery, The Princess Bride References, True Forms, True Love, True Mates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaFrost/pseuds/AnaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Serenity has a knack for getting herself into trouble. Wishing her reality was as enchanted as a fairy tale, she befriends a shy mysterious man named Trunks to learn more about his life story. And on her 21st birthday a chain of events will be set off that will affect her entire kingdom. Love, war, terror, and a divine curse will be brought to light under the full moon. Just what could her bodyguard be hiding from her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

**AN: Cheese and crust, I actually have a story for these two again! I've wanted to write more fanfics with this pairing for the past 4 years but haven't gotten any inspiration for a plot until now! So it's best to explain some background info on this story. It's an AU set in a medieval time on Earth. Usagi is Princess Serenity (21) of the Silver Kingdom and Trunks (22) is her noble bodyguard. The only superhuman abilities saiyans have are strength, speed, hearing, and sense of smell. More will be explained as we get a little deeper into the story. Please fuel my renewed inspiration with your support via reviews if you like it. Okay, now on with the show!**

**Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time**

The sound of laughter and fluttering of wings could be heard at the top of a familiar bakery. A man dressed in a more casual version of the royal guard's uniform walked around to the back of the building. He knew all too well how one can get up there without the use of a ladder. He sighed and took a moment to run a gloved hand through his long lavender tresses, pushing them out of his eyes.

'Time to get down to business,' He thought as he stepped onto a crate, then a tall barrel, and then held onto the gated fence behind it. He used the gate to get more height in order to jump and reach the balcony rail. With minimal effort he hoisted himself up on it and used the window on the far right as a step to reach the roof. He came up behind the massive chimney, hidden to the source of the giggling. A smirk graced his lips as it seemed the cooing and fluttering from the flock of birds drowned out any possible noise he made climbing up.

He peeked from behind the chimney to set his sight on the back of a blonde woman feeding bread crumbs to the birds. His smirk grew wider upon confirming she was oblivious to his presence. He treaded lightly coming closer behind her with the stealth that only came from years of experience. Once he was a mere arm length away he leaned in and sharply blew into her ear. He was satisfied when her immediate reaction was to let out a startled yelp and fall over from her seat on a crate, dropping her bread. She whipped around and looked up at him with her big cerulean eyes. Her shocked expression turned to one of relief and amusement when seeing who it was. He merely grinned back at her shamelessly before offering his hand to help her up.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said once she was back on her feet and thumped him playfully on the chest.

"My apologies," He chuckled in response as she dusted off her dress.

"You take twisted pleasure in startling me, don't you Trunks?" She eyed him with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe," He answered coyly, making her huff in response.

"Well, it sure took you a while to get here. Did I finally manage to throw you off for once?" She asked giddily.

Trunks merely shook his head. "No, I only realized you were gone when I left mess hall."

"Goodness you sure eat a lot. I think between you and me we'll always clean out Makoto's kitchen." She shook her head and sat back down on the crate, gesturing for him to sit next to her.

He pulled another crate from nearby and sat on that, catching the pout she made at the gap between them. His eyes fell on her shoes that were scattered on the floor. No doubt she threw them up there and climbed up barefoot for a better grip.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He asked gently.

"No," She picked up what was left of the bread loaf and began to tear the piece into smaller pieces to continue feeding the birds. "I'm just in need of a bath," The cinders of the chimney and dust stained her clothing and formed smears on her face. Her hands were also dusty but not as much as what he saw of her feet under the hem of her gown.

He remained quiet for a minute before clearing his throat. "You know, wouldn't it be better to feed your subjects all of that free bread the baker gives you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Trunks, I'm more than charitable to anyone that needs it. I'm quite the giving princess, after all. Besides, these birds live in my kingdom. They're my subjects too." She smiled and picked one up to pet.

"Until they're shot down and cooked up to be eaten." He mumbled.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him in mock horror and amusement. "Gods, you are so morbid!" She giggled. "Well, if that were the case, I'd be subsequently feeding my subjects some plump birds."

"Well said, your highness." He smiled.

"Trunks, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She frowned and released the bird she was petting.

"Sorry, just trying to be professional." He apologized.

"For whom are you trying to be professional? It's just you and me, Trunks. You're my best friend. And don't you dare say that it's because you're getting paid to be." She shot him a glare with that last sentence.

"Then as your friend, Sereni-Usagi, I'd appreciate you coming back to the palace since you're late for your music lessons and your final fittings for your ball gown." He said and switched to her preferred nickname, not wanting to sound like a nag.

Usagi groaned with distaste. He knew her schedule better than she did. "I hate music lessons. When will mother learn I'm no good with instruments? Can't I at least play hooky since it's my birthday?" She whined.

"You really should start accepting your responsibilities. After all, you're of marriageable age now." He said firmly, repeating what her mother said the night before word for word.

The princess hid her face behind her hands. "Don't remind me! Mother's got every eligible bachelor of noble blood preparing to come seek my hand now." She would have been married off as early as eighteen if the queen had arranged a betrothal years prior. Queen Serenity decided to wait until she was twenty-one to marry her off; in hopes she would mature and be groomed into a better wife and queen.

Trunks cracked a small smile. "You know, instead of having to deal with so many formalities and waste time being courted, you can have all of them compete in a footrace to chase you all over the city."

She looked up at him and smiled back. "They'd be left at quite a disadvantage. If I hid, none of them would find me like you always do." And if there was anyone she trusted not to give away her position, it was Trunks.

"It's all just part of my job." He said sheepishly with a shrug.

"Speaking of your job, are you coming to the ball tonight?" She asked hopefully. "I want you to be my first dance."

It was his turn to hide his face behind his hand and shake his head. "I can't. I'm sorry." He made the foolish mistake to sneak a glance at her and catch her crestfallen frown.

"Why can't you?" She inquired, trying to keep her disappointment out of her voice.

"I'm summoned to help with the hunting party in the outskirts. I'll depart shortly so I'll be there before sunset." He explained.

Usagi furrowed her brow and shook her head in disapproval. "No, you can't go. I won't allow it. Send a raven and tell them they'll have to find someone else." She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Usagi…" Trunks frowned, knowing she was hurt more than she let on. He could see it in her eyes.

"I'm the princess and I want you here. I command you to stay." She said assertively with her chin up.

He shook his head. "You can't. Your mother already saw to preparing the horses for my departure."

Her shoulders hesitantly slumped as she realized there was not much she can do but accept defeat. He had to go as soon as they get back to the palace. She probably couldn't talk her mother into letting him stay after she went through all the trouble to arranging his leave. She didn't have the authority once her mother had spoken. Plus it was a civic duty for a member of the royal guard to join the hunting party, especially if summoned. In fact, they always brought in the most game when Trunks was there with them. For the good of her people, she had to let him go, despite yearning to have him by her side on her birthday.

"Then I guess it's a shame. I'll miss having my shadow there, watching over me." She put on a sad smile.

Trunks fought the urge to pull her into his arms to ease her pain. He inwardly cursed the full moon for having to rise on such an important evening. He'd give anything to be there for her. He settled on tenderly taking her hand and holding it.

"Forgive me," He pleaded.

The blonde gave the barest of nods and tried her best to cheer up for him. "What ever will I do without you, I wonder? I'm going to be all dolled up in a room full of men wanting to bed me, without my most trusted guard to protect me. It sounds like a disastrous situation waiting to happen." She said half-jokingly.

His signature smirk tugged on his lips as he looked her in the eyes. "Just holler for me and I'll come running, little rabbit. After all, it is one of your stronger talents." He chuckled at the annoyed look she shot at him.

The princess playfully shoved her guard. "Oh, I can't believe you sometimes! You know, that sass of yours is why you'll never get married."

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever get married. It wouldn't be fair to my wife that my job requires more commitment, with you being ever the handful and constantly disappearing." He teased.

Usagi went quiet for a moment before looking back up at him. "Trunks, how do you always find me anyway? Like you did on the first day we met?" She asked.

He went rigid and decided to not grace her with an answer.

"Ah, typical Trunks response, the blank stare." She said with a hint of delight. She knew better than to push the issue. Trunks had been an enigma since day one and proved he could be as stubborn as she is at times. "Since we only have a little while left before you go, why don't you tell me one of your stories?"

He physically relaxed at that question and looked deep in thought for a moment. "I'm currently out of good ones right now."

Usagi pouted like a child. "Oh come on, you owe me for tonight!"

"I'll do you one better, then. Next time we meet, I'll take you horseback riding." He offered. "How does that sound?"

Usagi's face lit up. "Will it be just the two of us?"

He nodded.

"No pretentious side saddle?"

"No side saddle." He answered.

She let out a squeal and jumped up to hug him. "Deal..!" She chortled as she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her bare feet dangling over the floor.

Trunks blushed but awkwardly returned the embrace, trying to calm his heart pounding. She held him for what seemed like almost a whole aching minute. Not having the heart to pull away or asking her to let go he decided to break the ice like he normally would. "Great, now I need a bath too…" He feigned a groan.

She snickered and lowered herself back to her feet while pulling away. "Sorry about that."

"All right, time to get you back home." He said and picked up her shoes for her.

* * *

_Flashback_

Horse hooves clicked against the cobblestone of the town square as a group riding under the royal insignia smoothly strolled down. Princess Serenity, then seventeen years of age, rode at the center of the group on her favorite horse. She forced a smile on behalf of her subjects who were waving or nodding at her in respect. Inside, however, she was far from happy. Her clothes were too restrictive, riding side saddle was ridiculously uncomfortable, and to top it all off, it was so eerily quiet. The town seemed to drop everything upon the sight of her out and about, exchanging the faintest of whispers among one another.

Every click unnervingly resounded in her mind like the tick of a clock. Oh, how she detested clocks! Every day, every hour, she had somewhere to be. She had everything planned for her and very little say in it. She longed to be outside of the palace walls, but nothing like this. Six armed guards as her royal escort, made to parade side saddle for 8 minutes around the square, and she is expected to return to her lessons on time. Punctuality had never been her strong point anyway.

She tightened her grip on the reins and bit back a groan. Her legs were starting to fall asleep. Why did she have to subject herself to such discomfort for the sake of propriety? You'd think a princess's comfort would matter more than some tired protocol. She merely wished to sightsee without being limited to the inside of a carriage. And she certainly didn't want to be riding on a horse in this position, being herded around by her sentry like some farm animal. She wanted to be among the people, her people. Like always, if she wanted something she'd have to get it her way and that involved very unorthodox methods. And there was a new one she had been itching to try. Just her luck the novice to regular guard ratio was in her favor. Good thing too, she had been meaning to pull a fast one on the new additions.

She held up her hand to her temple and let her shoulders slump, bobbing her head loosely to the motions of the horse. "Oh my…" She whispered.

"Is everything all right, your highness?" Raditz, one of her regulars, asked with a touch of concern.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy," she murmured and drooped her eyelids for effect.

"Then would you like to turn back?" Turles, another regular, asked. He and his older brother Raditz have worked for the royal family long enough to be suspicious of whatever antics the young princess would conjure up.

When she shook her head in response, the brothers exchanged knowing smiles. That proved them right. She was definitely up to something. She probably wanted to get away and find a place to hide for an hour or two like she would in the palace. Turles understood that kind of behavior, him growing up a rowdy boy himself. Raditz was only going to play along because this opened up a lovely opportunity to get the recruits warmed up. They had to endure events such as these for years and it was now time for them to draw the lot to pass on the torch. And the long-haired regular had his sights set on one particular newcomer.

A strong looking young lad sporting a lavender bowl-cut hadn't made a peep since orientation. He stood out from the eager youths like a sore thumb. The stony expression on his face made him look much too serious for his liking. His sky blue eyes however spoke in volumes of his readiness to act and serve. It was an unmistakable look of focus, restraint. He knew all too well that was the type that took years to obtain. Raditz had read this one's credentials earlier but that look irrevocably convinced him, beyond a doubt. However he knew once his nose had first caught his scent. This boy named Trunks, he was one of them.

The princess let out a whimper before tipping off of her horse, landing in the frantic arms of another newcomer. "I've got you, your highness!"

The mass of pedestrians surrounding them gasped and held their breath with anticipation.

The first time guards buzzed with concern and circled around her, all but the one with lavender hair. Trunks kept his distance with balled up fists as if he was fighting to stay in place. Sky blue eyes glared at the man who caught her when he carried her to a nearby bench. The glare turned into one of mal intent when he saw him sneakily cop a feel.

"Just back up and give her some air, men." Turles barked and the newcomers backed off and took steps back to where Trunks was standing.

The only one that stayed by her side was the one that caught her, a man with scars on his face by the name of Yamcha.

"Should we warn him?" Turles asked his brother secretively.

"And spoil her fun? No, let's wait," Raditz grinned and looked like he was doing a countdown in his head.

Trunks heard their murmuring and his interest was intrigued, deciding to wait along with them instead of prying the man off of the princess.

And like a starting bell or horn the princess's foot jolted and hit her perverted 'savior' right where it hurt, earning gasps from all her unsuspecting onlookers. Yamcha sputtered as he fell to the floor, holding his groin to ease the sharp pain.

"Next time, be sure to mind your hands." Usagi said tartly before jumping over him and darting off.

"Whoever brings her back to me gets a bonus!" Raditz called out, signaling the new guards to commence the chase.

The three left standing took off after the speeding blonde, quite astounded at just how fast she can go. For a princess she could have been on par with sprinters from the world games. The immediate crowds parted as the rogue royal hurried through.

"Now, brother," Raditz stretched and decided to recline on a nearby bench. "We kick back and relax as our minions do our dirty work."

"Seeing as that could take a while, I'm going to get some rum." Turles muttered and walked to the nearest tavern.

Just when she managed to give them the slip in a nearby alley, the blonde paused to catch her breath. The sound of sniffling could be heard and she blinked and turned to face a barefoot girl huddled against the wall.

"Excuse me, but what's the matter?" She asked as she bent down to meet her eye level.

"I'm supposed to meet my betrothed today. And my parents want me to look nice but my slipper lost its heel. They were so expensive and now I can't even afford to go to a cobbler to fix it. I can't meet him like this. My parents will be furious!" The young woman replied.

"Well I don't have money on me right now but I can spare my shoes. Here, try these." The princess slid off her slippers and handed them to her to try on.

"T-They fit." The girl choked out happily.

"Good, you can keep them then." Usagi grinned. After all, she could easily part with them now that she was planning to run a while longer.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The girl embraced her, deeply moved a total stranger would give away such nice looking slippers.

"You're welcome. Now go and meet your fiancé." Usagi ushered her out of the alley after returning her embrace.

"Thank you again!" The young woman waved as she jogged off.

Usagi froze when she realized the girl gave away her position and realized the guards 2 buildings away spotted her.

"Oh dear," She bit her lip and got back to running the opposite direction.

She slowed down when she realized one guard was at the end of the very alley she was in, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His sky blue eyes pierced into her through his lavender locks making a stern facial expression. Realizing he wasn't moving an inch as she passed by him, Usagi reached top speed and high-tailed it once more.

Down a tunnel, past a well, and ducking past some nearby horses Usagi had seemed to drop out of sight once more but crawled into a cart of hay and hid under the pile. Her eyes peeked through a cranny as she saw the mix of uniforms scramble around, wondering out loud where she could have gone. She did her best to stifle a giggle at their confusion and frustration. Of course the growing frustration on their faces made her dread being caught all the more. She really didn't like getting an earful from a guard that's lost his patience with her. She got quite enough of that from her mother and instructors.

When they seemed to be out of eye and ear distance she poked her head out of the hay once the coast was clear. She sighed in relief and climbed out, dusting herself off and picking out straws from her hair.

"Please, I'll pay you back when I get the chance. I promise!" A man cried out as he got on his knees in front of a fabric shopkeeper.

"I can't feed my children with promises, sir." The shopkeeper shook his head.

"But my wife has gone into labor with our first child. She needs extra blankets!" The begging man pleaded.

"You should have been prepared from the beginning. Good day, sir." The shopkeeper said and closed the door on him.

Usagi frowned as she stepped up to the man who looked like he was going to have a break down. "Excuse me, sir. I believe I have fabric to spare."

"You do?!" He glanced up at her in incredulity.

She smiled and nodded before she began yanking at her own skirt. With a couple of rough pulls and tearing noises she managed to come up with the two out of the three layers of fabric covering her legs. "Here, I'm not sure if it's enough but it's free quality silk." She said and offered him the bundle of cloth.

He stared back at her with his jaw hung agape. The young woman literally gave him the material off her very legs. He would have never imagined such charity from a complete stranger especially in a time of need such as this. He had been too honest of a man to steal yet was guilty of considering the option after begging the shopkeeper turned out fruitless. While outrageous the gesture was, rendering this strange woman with her feet and ankles bared, it was simply one he could not refuse.

He bowed his head with tears in his eyes. "Bless you, lass! May the gods bestow you all happiness in the world," he smiled.

She smiled back, inwardly touched by his words.

When the man scurried up the hill, her eyes caught a familiar shade of lavender hair among the crowd. She groaned and stomped her foot childishly. "Not him again," she grumbled and took off once more.

The odd thing she noticed is that she never really saw him running after her. He just kept turning up wherever she was like some sort of ghost. It almost seemed like she was trying to outrun her own  _shadow_!

It looked like she had to step up her game and do something so reckless even for her standards. She spotted the bridge above the canal and smirked devilishly. Quite fortunate she had never missed a swimming lesson. Once at the bridge she hoisted herself up the rail until she was balanced on her feet. She peeked over behind her shoulder and saw the same head of lavender hair emerging from the crowd. Only this time he was actually running towards her, in attempts to keep her from jumping.

'Huh, guess this was pretty reckless,' She thought before taking a deep breath and diving forward. Her eyes widened at the surprisingly long fall down before the splash. Had she just made a nineteen foot jump into water?

Feeling herself aided by the current of the waterway, she got to kicking forward before coming up for air. She winced at the tingling sensation of her skin, feeling like it got smacked on impact of the dive. She was thankful she didn't have her skirt layers weighing her down anymore. Her legs felt free as she wiggled her toes, relishing the cool touch of the liquid. She braved to look back in the direction of the bridge for the mysterious guard and realized she was pushed too far off to spot him.

"Looks like I lost him again," She frowned, now feeling a tad guilty that she must've scared him.

With a couple more kicks and strokes, Usagi decided to climb back out on land. She walked on a grass patch while wringing her hair dry. She mentally noted while she was in pretty much nothing but her undergarments she was much more comfortable and ready to run for another hour or so. She could do without her corset however. She was going to have to stop and catch her breath more and could do without the constriction.

"Come on! Get the knots loose. We're going to be late." A little girl chirped as she bounced around what looked like her big brother who was struggling with a jumbled mount of tangled kite string.

"It's no use, its bound too tight." The boy sighed.

"But the competition is in five minutes," the sister whined.

"I'm sorry but we need new string. If we don't find any, we'll have to try next year." The boy glanced at his homemade kite. "And I thought we were going to win too."

"Don't give up," the little girl's lower lip quivered.

"She's right you know." The princess spoke up as she approached them. "Here," she started and fumbled with the laces of her corset to loosen it enough to slide it off. "You can use this for string. It's quite long once you pull it all out." She said and handed the garment to the boy.

The boy and girl stared at it in awe before looking up at her with matching smiles. "Thank you, lady!"

Usagi laughed and waved them goodbye while strolling off. Realizing she was getting quite a few stares for her appearance she decided she needed to hide again. The last thing she wanted was to draw more attention to her and have the guards come running. She was pleasantly surprised however at how many people didn't know who she really was. It was almost like she was just a normal citizen.

'Okay, maybe just a bit on the loony side, but still normal.' She snorted to herself.

A shiver ran down her side and she brought her arms up to wrap around her chest for warmth.

Luckily, she spotted a bakery and saw that the chimney was getting to work releasing all the heat from the baking bread. She smiled to herself at just how perfect it was and scaled the building with little hesitation.

On the roof she crouched near the chimney and held her hands out in front of it to take in the heat being put out of the oven. "Much better," she exhaled, not having a care in the world if she were coming home covered in cinders.

This day would sure be one to tell her grandchildren about. She wreaked havoc among the royal guard but also did a handful of good deeds she was quite proud of. She hoped she could perform more random acts of kindness like she did today as queen. It seemed more enjoyable than the diplomatic customs she was being schooled in.

She huffed and looked around, pausing when her eyes fell on the palace in the distance. Is that what her home looked like? My, had she strayed quite far all by herself but the view was simply breathtaking. She stood by her previous thoughts, today was definitely a day to tell her grandchildren about.

Her reverie halted when she felt a heavy cloak drape over her shoulders and she let out a startled shriek, falling over while trying to back away from whoever snuck up from behind. Low and behold, it was the same man with the lavender hair.

She took a moment to catch her breath and he stretched out his hand to help her up. She accepted and dusted herself off once back on her feet, wrapping herself with the dry cloak. "You almost made me jump out of my skin!"

He didn't grace her with an answer.

"Well, I guess given the circumstances, I might've deserved it…" She muttered thinking of her stunt at the bridge.

He gave what appeared to be a nod in response.

"Just how did you find me?" She pouted and tilted her head.

He avoided eye contact and remained hushed.

She stepped up and looked him in the eyes, the ones that watched her like a hawk all morning. She froze in place as she got a good look at him. The contact gave her a weird feeling that made her tense up for a moment. She would describe it as if she was lassoed by an invisible rope and tugged towards him.

The blank expression on his face flickered for a brief moment to one of surprise, his posture tensing up similar to hers. He, however, slipped back to his previous air and continued to study her silently.

She mentally noted with relief he didn't look angry at her like the other guards were. Instead he just observed like he was waiting for her next move. The fact that he hadn't spoken once was almost troubling.

"You sure talk too much," she blinked, now all the more curious. Her eyes widened when a thought struck her. "Dear gods, you're not mute are you?!" She covered her mouth in shame.

Before he could answer her, her hands cupped his face and he could feel her prying his mouth open by the jaw. He opened wide and looked at her like she grew a second head, taken back from the total disregard of personal space.

"Oh good, you're not missing your tongue." The princess breathed in relief and let go of him. "Sorry about that. I only wanted to be sure. I hope I didn't offend you." She laughed nervously.

He shook his head to indicate there was none taken.

"Do you have a name?" She asked but then slapped her forehead upon realizing she didn't personally introduce herself and must have come off so rude.

"Sorry, where are my manners? Princess Serenity II of the Silver Kingdom," she said with a curtsy "Most people call me Usagi." She added with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Trunks, your highness," he gave her a graceful bow in return.

Her smile grew wider hearing the sound of his voice. "So you do speak."

He gave her a nod. It appeared he was a man of very few words then, a very handsome one, nonetheless.

"I guess this means I have to go back home now right?" She bit her lip and covered her blushing cheeks with his cloak.

He gave another nod of his head.

"Well that's a shame. I was hoping I'd be out long enough to miss my history lesson. There's not much to it but lectures, dates, names, and wars. How dull. If only it was as whimsical as the old legends and fairytales in storybooks. At least then, my tutors would have my attention." She gabbed while turning around to admire the view once more.

She paused and turned back at him and covered her face in slight embarrassment. "I'm sorry; this must all sound so silly to you. I shouldn't be spewing out such nonsense in front of a guard. You're all hired muscle and probably don't care for such childish things."

"What do you know about the Kingdom of Vegeta?" Trunks inquired.

Usagi blinked in surprise and was caught slightly off guard with such a question. "Well, there was this really big war that started about a hundred years ago and it took an alliance with our kingdom and the Gem Kingdom in order to win. The empire had fallen and now the land is just an abandoned desert. And in the battle... what was it? Forty years ago? Mother's father took that wound that eventually killed him like, eight years later. It's quite a sensitive subject for her. So it was one of the only lessons I was allowed to skim through. That's all I really know." She fumbled her fingers, hoping she was remembering those details right.

He nodded in approval as if to say she was correct. Though he wasn't too surprised she missed one very important thing. "Do you know what Saiyans are?"

She shook her head and flashed him a guilty frown. "I heard the word before but I was never really told what it was." Her mother had very few subjects she had labeled taboo for her education and she had kept her deep in the dark. "Does it have to do with the Kingdom of Vegeta?"

He motioned for her to take a seat on a nearby crate and she obliged like an eager child. He knelt down to meet her eye level and began an enthralling story.

"The Saiyans were their warrior class and the pride of the armada. They trained their entire lives and were blessed with great strength and strength in numbers. These people were born for warfare, it was their best trade. It was how the Kingdom of Vegeta expanded into such a colossal empire. They supplied soldiers to other kingdoms far and wide when needed during times of war."

Usagi leaned in with her interest perked, especially with how passionate Trunks spoke. "What happened to them?"

Trunks's mouth formed a hard line. "After so many conquests, the saiyans grew arrogant. They were so disconnected from everything besides battle it turned them into barbarians. They lost all sense of honor, mercy, and compassion. So they declared war thinking they were unstoppable. So many innocent people slain, so many villages burnt to the ground, and they left nothing but pain and suffering behind."

"And then what happened?" Usagi asked, looking pale from imagining such a horrid injustice.

"The cries and prayers of their victims reached the Gods and angered them. The Gods decided to unleash their wrath upon the Saiyans for abusing the gifts they were bestowed. And with that wrath came a terrible curse…"

Usagi's eyes were as big as saucers at this point. Never had she been as absorbed in a tale as captivating as this and it wasn't even a relatively happy one.

"On the night full moon, the saiyans were cursed to change into monstrous beasts as if to resemble what they were on the inside. These forms they took were called Oozarus. When they first transformed, they all turned against each other. With each full moon, their numbers radically decreased. They were left vulnerable for attack at the dawn after the full moon and the alliance between the Silver and Gem Kingdom prevailed in removing the saiyans from power. The survivors scattered all across the lands. Some perished under the desert sun, some died seeking revenge, others were hunted down, and rumor has it they even could have gone into hiding in order to live a life of peace."

"Well, that was a bittersweet ending." Usagi frowned.

"Huh?" Trunks blinked.

"Well usually curses are broken when the victim learns their lesson. What happens to the ones that want peace? Are they going to stay monsters?" She said with a softened expression.

"I-It's just a story, highness, based on the war." He mumbled and looked down at his feet.

"How did you stumble upon it?"

After a pause he glanced up at her with a half smirk. "I guess I just always paid more attention during history lessons."

"You sure are cheeky," she huffed.

Upon the two returning to the palace, Raditz was waiting at the front gate with his arms crossed. "So, did you give him a run for his money?" He asked, smirking at the sight of her wrapped up in the trainee's cloak.

"Actually, he gave me a run for mine." She scowled and removed the cloak, revealing her tattered and damp undergarments. She threw the cloak on Trunks's head as if he were a coat rack.

Raditz snickered at the scene before him. Mostly out of surprise of his princess's appearance. Just how desperately did she try to lose him to end up like that? 'Gods, her mother is going to raise hell over this,' he thought.

"Well, I promised a bonus upon whoever would bring you back. What do you say, princess? Is he good enough for a promotion too?"

Usagi rolled her eyes at his obvious amusement and looked back at Trunks. "Well he's definitely suitable for a permanent position, if that's what you mean. He's awfully quiet though."

"Good. Congratulations, boy. You're her new night guard now." The regular grinned.

Usagi's eyes widened and Trunks pulled his cloak off his head to reveal a similar flabbergasted look on his face. Before either could recover one of the servants announced the queen approaching.

"Make way for her royal majesty the queen!"

"You know, you can still make a break for it," Raditz suggested, imagining the storm of fury the queen will invoke at the mess her daughter has made of things.

Usagi whimpered and shook her head. "I can run, but I can't hide." She squeaked and stumbled behind Trunks in the case she would need a human shield.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Usagi sat alone in her chambers after her short music lesson. She had just bathed; her wet hair was pinned up and left to dry before her handmaidens could get to work primping it for the ball. She was allowed some privacy when the seamstress left from her final fitting.

She had begun opening her presents and reading all of the letters full of well wishes. Some were from dear friends and acquaintances, others from suitors. She read through all these compliments and poetics about her beauty, not feeling flattered or amused as she thought she would. Instead she glanced up at the empty armchair next to her bed and felt an overwhelming sadness swell up in her chest. She had just been wishing Trunks was sitting there so she could read them to him. They could both exchange laughs like they did every birthday since she was eighteen. But he wasn't there. And she was sure that this would be the last birthday she had as a free woman. This would be the year everything had to change.

By her next birthday she'd have the throne and a husband. So many gifts before her, yet she didn't have what she truly wanted. She wanted her best friend. Her heart ached because he was away, the person she simply couldn't do without.

She set the letters aside and hugged her knees while she sat on her bed. Tears fell from her eyes and she felt shaken on the inside. It was so scary, not knowing. All she had was an idea of what her likely future would be, and it wasn't one she wanted. She'd be married to a man of noble blood and they will rule together as king and queen of the Silver Kingdom. Her life would most likely not be her own. It will be spent dedicating it to her lord and country, just as her mother and grandmother did before her. Her time with Trunks will be taken from her and that was if she was still fortunate enough to keep him around. It was customary for the king to appoint his own guards to protect the queen if he should see fit.

She choked back on a sob and tightened her grip on her legs. 'Why did you have to go, Trunks? I need you.' Even if he was only going to be gone for four days, it felt like she would never see him again.

"And here I thought this was supposed to be a happy day."

She lifted her head up to wipe her eyes with her sleeve to notice someone walking in through her open door.

"All right, who do I have to hang by their toes in the courtyard?" Raditz scowled with the usual protective tone in his voice.

Usagi shook her head and sniffled. "I'm sorry, Rada. I just…" She covered her face and sobbed once more.

The black-haired guard's face softened and he took a seat on her bed, pulling her into an embrace. He had worked for the crown for so many years he considered the royal family his family. He watched over her mother when the king passed away and then watched over her the day she first opened her eyes. They might not have been blood yet Raditz was the closest thing to a father Usagi had. And nobody would be safe from him if they dared to make his precious princess cry.

"Did someone send you a vulgar letter?" He asked surveying the open notes spread on the other side of her bed.

She shook her head. "I-It's not that," she hiccupped against his tunic "I just want Trunks to be at the ball tonight."

"Ah, so you're missing your confidant." He nodded in understanding while rubbing her back to soothe her.

She nodded and tried to keep a handle on her crying. It was bad enough Raditz and Turles couldn't attend because they had to keep post in the dungeon and catacombs all night. Now all of this stress is piled on top.

"Here, your Uncle Turles got you this for your birthday." He said and pulled out a bottle of rum.

"He's always given me rum for my birthday." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least this time it'll come in handy. You're at an acceptable age to drink." He sighed and poured her a glass. "Happy birthday," he held up the glass to toast to her.

"Cheers, to the end of my life as I know it." She took the glass with a mumble and took a sip.

"It doesn't have to be, rabbit." He brushed her bangs back reassuringly.

"I don't want an arranged marriage." Usagi's lower lip quivered and she took another gulp.

"How about I have a talk with your mother, come to a sort of agreement?" He asked. "Surely it would be disastrous for all of us if our future queen was more than just a little miserable."

She had just finished her glass and widened her eyes at him. "You'd do that for me?"

"I think it's about time your mother became more flexible in matters of tradition and propriety." He smirked.

"Oh, thank you Rada!" She gushed and embraced him. "Hey, just what did you mean by more than a little miserable?" She asked after a pause.

"Nothing, now get ready for your ball and put on your best smile. The least you can do is to try and enjoy your extravagant birthday." He said and ruffled up her hair.

"Okay, I will." She giggled in response, feeling much better.

Raditz stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. His hand wiped the sweat off his brow, feeling the familiar heat start to flood his face. The full moon was rising and fast.

* * *

Music flooded the ballroom and the grand hall, champagne being passed around in abundance. The floors were packed with guests, swishing to the rhythm. Princess Serenity stood up from her seat beside her mother's throne to stretch her legs and get some refreshment.

"Happy birthday, you highness," a familiar female voice breathed behind her.

She turned around and beamed. "Duchess Setsuna," she greeted the woman with a light embrace and kiss on the cheek.

"Your highness," a familiar man with black hair and blue eyes stepped up to them and handed the green-haired woman a glass of water.

"Prince Endymion, you're looking well. Congratulations on your first year wedding anniversary, you two!" She grinned.

"Well, we owe it all to you for playing matchmaker." Setsuna smiled.

"And that's why you're the first to know…we're expecting." Endymion leaned in and whispered.

Usagi covered her mouth to contain a gleeful squeal. "Oh my gods! That's wonderful news." She withheld the urge to bounce in place ecstatically. "Congratulations," she said, trying her best to compose her joy.

"Look at what you did; now she's going to burst at her own ball." Setsuna smiled while shaking her head at the overjoyed princess.

"Oh, I promise to keep it a secret if you're not going to announce it yet!" She whispered and cringed nervously.

"Don't worry; we just wanted to give you an early notification." Endymion winked, making the blonde deflate in relief.

"Great," the princess sighed and took a small sip of champagne.

"Your silent guard isn't here with you?" Setsuna asked as she looked around trying to find Trunks.

The princess's face softened as she felt a pang of sadness back in her chest. "No, he was summoned for a hunting party. He'll be back within a week."

"What a shame. I'm sure he wishes he could be here," Setsuna placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The blonde gave her a raw look of gratitude and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me stealing my wife for a dance." Endymion smiled before leaning in to whisper. "There's a long line of suitors waiting to dance with you."

Princess Serenity looked over his shoulder to find him correct and groaned. "Guess we'll have to catch up another time." She said before they respectively bowed at her and walked off to the dance floor.

'Well, let the dancing begin.' She thought, biting her lip at all of the eligible bachelors waiting their turn with her.

Her eyes fell on the empty corner next to the marble column across the room and felt that sadness slowly return. She couldn't comprehend but she felt like she needed him, standing right there like he always had for the past few years.

* * *

_Flashback_

"You know, you're so stiff I would've mistaken you for a statue." The eighteen year old princess stepped up to her bodyguard with her hands on her hips.

Trunks merely glanced at her before shifting his eyes back to the rest of the room. He was putting his focus more on his job as usual.

Apparently she was having none of that and took him by the arm.

He flinched in surprise, "What are you-" he hissed.

"I think it's about time you let loose. You're at a ball not a wake. Now, dance with me." She said and walked him down to the dancefloor.

"I can't," he tried to gently pull his arm away from her.

"Nonsense, there's nothing in the rulebook about a guard dancing with the princess." She winked.

He shook his head, indicating that wasn't the issue. "I-I can't…" He murmured and looked down at his feet.

Usagi's brows shot up in realization. He never danced before? "Oh, that's all right. I'll teach you. It's not that hard." She said and rested her hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

He glanced up at her with a hint of flush on his cheeks, looking so nervous. It was the first time she had ever seen him like that.

"Just follow me, I'll start slow." She whispered gently while lowering the hand on his shoulder to grab his, placing it on her waist.

She took his other hand in hers and took the first few steps. He followed her lead as gracefully as he could.

"Am I doing it?" He asked gently.

"Well you haven't stepped on my feet yet, so it's safe to say you're a natural." She smiled up at him.

He cracked a small smile in response.

"Your hair is getting long." She smiled and brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"I've been meaning to cut it," he breathed, feeling his blush spread to the tips of his ears.

"You should let it grow out. It looks better this way." She smiled as he twirled her around.

"You think so?" He blinked as she came back into his arms.

She nodded. "It makes you look like a heroic knight from a storybook," she giggled "Maybe it'll give you the courage to speak more."

He stared at her blankly, obviously not amused by that comment.

"Cat got your tongue again?" She winked before resting her head on his chest as they swayed.

"People are staring," he whispered.

"Last time I checked, your job was to watch me. So let them look and just keep dancing. That's an order." She smirked.

He nodded and she could feel his body begin to finally relax. He had been so tense before. She never noticed how nice he smelled. Then again this was the closest they had ever gotten when it came to physical contact. He had always kept his distance just as he would avoid talking to others. Trunks had hardly spoken more than 3 words at a time unless he was around her. He was so reserved, so unlike any other man she had met.

"Usagi…" Trunks whispered.

"Yes?" The princess murmured back, tranquil while taking in his warmth and alluring scent.

"The music stopped." Trunks cleared his throat.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Princess, may I have this dance?" Usagi turned around to meet the mauve eyes of none other than Prince Diamond.

"Yes." She hesitantly held out her hand, letting him take it.

He smiled and pulled her closely against him, giving a new meaning to the phrase too close for comfort. She had never danced with Diamond before. In fact this was the closest she had ever gotten to him. Usually Trunks had been very overprotective whenever Diamond would be at a ball, making sure he kept his distance. When asked about it, Trunks said something along the lines of something being 'off' about him. Cryptic as it sounded, she never doubted Trunks's input. She would notice him going taut like an attack dog, ready to pounce.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to share a dance for a moment. She was in the safety of her own home and surrounded by people. What could go wrong?

"I'm so pleased to finally have the honor dancing with you, your highness." The crown prince of the Gem Kingdom smiled.

"The honor is mine. After all, almost a century long allegiance between our kingdoms is not something to take likely." She said, lightly clearing her throat. Every time she met his gaze was so disconcertingly uncomfortable, earning the same sensation one gets from dragging their nails down a blackboard.

"Indeed, I regret our kingdoms had never gone with the idea of a merger. It would have been reasonable for us to be betrothed after the war against Vegeta. Both our kingdoms prevailed even after taking such a heavy loss, your grandfather and both our fathers." His grip around her waist tightened.

Princess Serenity flinched, 'Merger…betrothal?'

"I don't wish to play games, Serenity. You are the loveliest creature I had ever set eyes on and my only wish is to make you my queen." He said and dipped her.

Her eyes widened at how forward he was being; now feeling more uneasy with each passing moment. When he pulled her back up he took her by the hand and the princess suddenly felt like a caged animal, being backed into a corner. Time seemed to move slower for her, the dread rose up inside of her the moment the prince opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Princess Serenity, you have my love and undying loyalty from this day to my last day. Will honor me with your hand in marriage?"

She froze in place upon hearing the proposal leave his lips. She contemplated fainting but without Raditz, Turles, or Trunks there was no guarantee she was going to be hoisted away from him. Her cerulean eyes looked toward the throne in horror to find her mother missing. Great, she was on her own for this one.

She took a deep shaky breath and spoke in the most regal tone she could muster. "That was such an astoundingly flattering marriage proposal, Prince Diamond. Forgive me. I am quite overwhelmed at the moment. Out of all the marriage proposals I received, this one left the most remarkable impression." She said modestly.

'That's right stroke his ego, then graciously let him down…' she thought.

"I hope you do understand that this is a very big decision for me. I cannot give you a straight answer right away. This affects the fate of both our kingdoms and I'm afraid I'll need time to consider my choice. I must put my duty before my heart." She offered a small smile yet internally screaming bloody murder.

"Of course, I wholeheartedly agree. I'm pleased I made a right choice picking you as my queen, such diplomacy. I'm sure you make your mother very proud. It would be selfish of me to expect an answer right away. Take all the time you need. Until then, enjoy your birthday." He smirked and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, I will." The crown princess smiled back before backing away.

She needed fresh air, quickly. Taking a turn and out the double doors to the courtyard, Usagi released a breath of air she didn't even know she had been holding. She clutched her chest and found herself panting, and then shaking.

'Shit, what am I going to do?' She thought, her lower lip quivering. How was she going to explain this situation to her mother? Was there any way out of this?

'Trunks, I need you.' She thought, on the verge of tears.

She let out a shaky gasp when she felt a cloak being draped over her shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat and her lips curled into a relieved smile. "I-I didn't think you'd make it." She said and slowly turned around.

"Sorry to disappoint you, princess." A strange man in a royal guard's uniform sneered before bringing a rag covered hand to her face.

Her screams were futile as they were muffled by the rag and each breath she drew, she breathed in something that smelled so foreign to her. The man and an accomplice restrained her as she tried to struggle, wrapping the cloak around her to keep her limbs from flailing wildly. It only lasted for a moment before her vision turned fuzzy from whatever was in that rag against her face.

**AN: Bummer for you guys, its a cliffhanger muahahahaha!**

**Also I kinda borrowed the way Raditz and Turles are written by friend Megakat. She writes them so fun I just couldn't leave them out of the story. Raditz calls Usagi by her nickname or Rabbit when they're alone and she calls him Rada. Also I joke about Turles favoring rum since he's a space pirate in canon. That ship sails itself. LOL And for my friend Selene's sake, there's Yamcha getting kicked in the nuts. You're welcome.**


	2. The Buried Moon

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, everybody. I guarantee the next will be longer. I can only come up with the right words to type it up so fast. Again, I apologize for any errors since I decided to give my beta MegaKat a break.**

**Now I rated this story M for a reason. It's actually much darker than all my others (like you just walked into the wrong neighborhood kind of dark) and has mature subject matter such as violence and sexual content. So I am warning you all for implications of sexual assault in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The Buried Moon**

She came to hearing faint mumbles and felt herself being shifted in a position fit to be carried. She blinked slowly to try and restore her vision. Everything was so hazy and it didn't help that it was so dark either. Just how long had she been out? The sound of crickets and owls graced her ears, then the carriage horses neighing. She deduced they were somewhere in the woods. Why, just where were they taking her?

"Easy does it, princess." A strange male voice said as she could feel herself being hoisted up and then hopping down a step in his grasp.

Her eyes were half lidded as they took in the soft light of the full moon. It seemed like it was past midnight by how high it was in the starry sky.

"Just look at how helpless she is. Gods, this is going to be a lot of fun." A younger male voice hooted.

"Don't get too excited. The boss said he wanted her unspoiled," the first one grumbled.

"Oh forget the boss; we nabbed ourselves a bona fide princess! And you know how much I love frail groggy women," the second argued.

"You want your cut, you do your job, rookie!" The first growled.

"Yes, sir," came his partner's sigh.

Then they murmured something else that sounded incoherent to her and she closed her eyes, drifting out once more only to have them shot open when she felt herself thrown onto a bed.

"Don't fret, Princess. This is just a temporary living arrangement. There's food and drink, if you're hungry. See you at dawn." Her captor chuckled when she clambered away from him, back against the wall.

He stepped out, closed the thick door, and she could hear the click of the lock. Her hands trembled as she surveyed her momentary prison. It appeared to be an ordinary rustic cabin bedroom but there was a putrid smell of which she could not place. So, she was a captive now, to whom? These men clearly weren't in charge, she could tell that much with how they just left her all by herself.

Just what was going to happen at dawn? Her heart began to race, wondering just what these men might have in store for her. She felt her stomach wind up in knots and came to the decision she didn't want to stick around to find out.

She climbed off the bed and peeked out the window. The lights of her kingdom were mere dots in the far distance across the vast mass of tall forest trees. That meant she must be somewhere in the outskirts. And if she were in the outskirts, then Trunks must have been out there.

'I have to get out of here and find him.' She thought, trying to open the window. The window wasn't budging, it was stuck tight. Her only hope was to smash the glass. Being on the second floor though, she needed something to make her climb down easier.

Her two abductors entered her line of vision through the window as they walked outside the cabin across the lawn, holding a lifeless naked body of a young woman. The limp form that was slung over the man's shoulder was filthy, covered in dirt and blood. That must have explained the rancid stench. The other man held a shovel and began to dig what looked like a grave.

Was she going to end up like that? She shakily covered her mouth, trying her hardest not to cry out and screech. The last thing she needed was to direct their attention back at her.

She needed to escape! There was no way in hell she was going to wait around until dawn. If they managed to smuggle her so far out in the woods then she should let go any hopes about a rescue party bursting in any second. Everyone at the palace probably didn't even realize she was missing. She slid down to her knees, hitting the floor, and covered her face with her hands. Her eyes welled up with tears and she fought to keep them from falling.

She was on her own.

Sucking in her breath, trying to keep it steady, she tried to come up with an exit strategy. The door to the room was locked. She can try to ram it open, right? No, she'd risk hurting herself or turn her captors' attention back towards her when they hear the noise. She had to be craftier than that.

'Gods, what would Trunks do in this situation?' She thought as she bit her lip.

Her gaze fell upon the food and drink as she walked towards the candlelit bedside table. Guess it wouldn't hurt to nibble on something while pondering. She picked up an apple from the platter and smelled it before gagging. They couldn't bother to serve her fresher food out in the damn woods? The prisoners in the dungeon ate better than this!

Well at least they bothered to make up for it with a full bottle of rum. Turles would have been satisfied with that. A whole bottle…they gave her a whole bottle! Her eyes lit up and she almost felt like laughing at her abductors' stupidity.

'If there's one thing I learned from growing up with Uncle Turles, it's the many uses of a bottle of rum.' She thought with a hopeful and triumphant grin.

She then eyed the linens on the bed and began to strip. She removed her ball gown, corset, and any loose jewelry. Now left in just her undergarments, the princess set her accessories aside on the table she began to rip up the fabric of her formal wear. Tucking in a small piece of cloth into the mouth of the rum bottle she peeked out the window to find the men were still digging. Good, that will buy her time to make her escape plan a reality. First thing's first, finish her Molotov cocktail.

* * *

"Fire! Fire!" The princess shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The captors had just finished pounding the dirt on the nameless grave to look and see the smoke emitting from the smashed open window. "Shit..!" One of them growled and they both ran back inside the cabin, grabbing the curtains from the lounge in hopes to put the flames out.

Unbeknownst to them, a rope forged from fabric descended out the broken window and the princess climbed down, wincing from cutting her palm on the glass. Once her feet touched ground she removed the rag wrapped around her face to shield her mouth and nose from breathing in the fumes.

She then took off to where the trees were thickest in hopes she would be shielded by them and harder to spot. Her heart raced as she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. She inwardly cursed feeling dizzy from whatever they drugged her with.

'Dammit, keep running!' She pleaded her body to carry on, already short of breath. Usagi's sight then dissolved to tunnel vision, only seeing her onward path clearly. 'Come on, don't give out now!'

She heard the sound of horses galloping as if the devil himself was nipping at their hooves along with the voices of her abductors shouting after her. This was like every nightmare in the book. You run from a deadly threat and you can't seem to run as fast as you know you can, leaving them to catch up.

'Shit,' she inwardly panicked. 'Shit!'

She could see right ahead they were reaching the end of the thicket marked by a rocky precipice. She couldn't jump it, could she? What if she couldn't survive the fall?

Her thinking was halted when she heard the sound of swishing closing in on her. A rope managed to coil its way around her moving legs and go taught with the assist of small weight balls attached at each end. Her legs being unwillingly bound, the princess tumbled face forward. She lifted up her face to cringe and winced at the growing sting of her cheek and forearms she undoubtedly scraped, spitting out dirt.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Spoke the voice of her first kidnapper.

"That was real naughty of you to try and burn down our lovely summer home and just run off." The younger one snickered.

She turned over so she was on her back and tried to tug the wound bolas off of her legs. Her eyes looked up at the two men in horror as they climbed off of their mounts and stalked towards her.

"These sorts of things have consequences, your highness. Even you aren't above the law," the older one reached for his hunting knife on his belt.

Usagi trembled as she felt her heartbeat resonating in her chest. The pounding was hard enough to make her wonder if it could burst at that very moment and spare her from whatever they were planning to do.

"Now that we got you hogtied princess, what are we going to do with you?" The younger sneered while eyeing her up like piece of meat. "Maybe some spanking?"

"I had enough with your perverted nonsense, rookie. She burnt my cabin and she'll pay for it in skin!" He growled and unsheathed his blade.

"Now, now, chief, you did say the boss wanted her unspoiled. I'm sure that skin can be put to use while still attached to her, hopefully in a way to put you in a better mood. I'm sure he won't notice if we use her pretty little mouth and hands as long as we clean her up afterwards." The rookie licked his lips in raw lust.

"Hmm, you know what, rookie? That has got to be the smartest thing you've said all night." The older man sheathed his knife and cracked a malevolent smile at their prey.

The blonde found the will to snap out of her shock and begin to crawl backwards using her elbows.

"You two stay away from me!" Her voice cracked, throat dry from dehydration. It didn't help her that every breath she took felt like her lungs were on fire by how she was panting. "Not one more step, I'm warning you!"

"Isn't that cute? Princess thinks she can still call the shots. Well, your highness, without your big fancy crown, your palace walls, and your soldiers. What will you do if we don't stay away?"

Usagi's eyes watered and she clenched her fists. "I-I'll scream."

The two men burst into hysterical laughter. "She'll scream!" One held his sides and the other slapped his thigh.

Unfortunately that was all she could think up at the moment while desperately looking around for anything she could use. She spotted a rock bigger than the size of her hand that looked as heavy as a shot put ball but it was farther than an arm's length away.

"Oh princess, you are hilarious. Just for that, we're going to count to twenty. Feel free to scream out for help all you want. No one's going to hear you way out here. And then once we get to twenty, well then my partner and I are going to enjoy gagging you with something other than a rag." The older man tittered and removed his cloak, getting more comfortable for the main event. "Care to do the honors and start counting, rookie?"

"With pleasure," the younger one was already fiddling with his pants. "One…"

"Two…"

Usagi swallowed as much saliva as she could muster to moisten her throat, preparing to scream the loudest she had in her entire life. "Help somebody, please help me!"

"Six..."

"Help, I'm on the cliff! They're going to kill me! Help me, please!"

"Ten…"

"Help, the princess is in danger! Please, save me! I'm on the cliff, help! Hurry, please! I need rescue!"

"Fifteen…"

"Is there anybody out there?! Please, answer me! This is Princess Serenity! I need your help!"

"Nineteen…"

Left with no more time, the golden-haired maiden bashed her fists into the unforgiving ground with tears streaming down her face. She decided to give one last shout. "TRUNKS..!" She lowered her head and found it hard to breathe while sobbing at the same time.

"Twenty. Time is up, your highness."

"Now to pay your penalty,"

She shrank backwards near the edge, trying to crawl away aimlessly. Her vision was now blinded by tears as their footsteps came closer.

Just as she felt the merciless grasp pull her head up by her bangs came a sudden crash behind them and a mighty roar closing in.


	3. Dirty Shepherdess

**AN: I feel so behind on my stories all of the sudden. I just came out of a heavy writer's block in order to finish this. Again, thank you all for your support! I really need as much as possible for this one. Also a little fun fact for those of you unaware, the chapter titles are all fairytale related. If some sound unfamiliar feel free to look them up for extra reading if you're bored. Just try not to take them too literally, they're just subtle inspirations. Thought it seemed fitting for this kind of story.**

**Chapter 3: Dirty Shepherdess**

A warm touch from a large calloused hand brushed against her palm and gently squeezed. Her eyes fluttered open to see streams of midday sunlight pouring into the ceiling of a shabby bedroom. She then closed them for a moment as she could feel the back of her head ache. An all too familiar musk mixed with the smell of pine flooded her nostrils.

"Usagi..?"

She turned her head to the side to be greeted by the familiar shade of sky blue peeking through long lavender locks of hair. "Trunks…" She whispered with a raspy voice as she intently took in the sight of him. Her whole body relaxed in relief with a sigh, feeling lighter from just his presence.

He took a seat on her bedside and watched her with eyes full of concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a bit of a headache but I'll be okay," she squinted. "Where am I?"

"At the country estate, this is my room. You took a bump to the head. And I took the liberty of treating your arms and hand while you were out." He explained while pointing at the scrapes he cleaned and the hand he bandaged.

The blonde lifted up her wrapped palm to observe the dressing. "Trunks, I didn't peg you for the nursing type." She joshed. However she found it very selfless of him to treat her cuts by himself.

"Well, you sound better already." He rolled his eyes and got up to pour her a tall glass of cool water from the table. He carried both the glass and pitcher over to her.

She winced while sitting upright to take the glass and drink. When she finished the first in few but long drawn out gulps, he poured her another and handed it to her. He could tell from her voice how parched she must have been.

"I have a loaf of bread and some fruit if you're hungry. It should hold you until supper." Trunks said as he picked up the tray and set it in front of her.

"Thank the gods, I'm famished!" Usagi exhaled before biting into a ripe pear. She closed her eyes and savored its sweet flavor.

She could feel his gaze on her and glanced back with a curious blink, still chewing. Was she not minding her table manners or something? Not that it would count, since she wasn't even eating on a table but in a bed. Well, she was in  _his_  room. Maybe they did count?

Her cerulean eyes fell on his attire and noticed how tousled he looked in comparison to how he usually kept himself. Even his hair was frumpy in its loose ponytail. She had never seen him like this before. Usually he was as orderly as anyone would expect someone of the military to be. Now he appeared as just an ordinary man, a disheveled man, but an ordinary man no less. He had no rigid posture or statuesque facial features like he wore at the palace. Now he seemed pretty laid back, eating a bit of the food on the tray with her.

She gave him a closed eye smile as if to display her amusement and contentment to him. She opened them to find him giving her a shy smile in return. The princess adored his smile. Yet she was fretful at how he limited it. It was as if he thought he wasn't allowed to smile, except around her in private. Even in those occasions it was still controlled she couldn't even recall a time where he'd laugh hard enough to be heard in the next room.

She picked up the bread and tore of a piece to nibble on when she finished her fruit. When she lowered her sight to the tray, she found her eyes glued to his chest as it was showing from his partly open tunic. His bronzed skin dressed a torso that was decorated with tight muscles. Halfway into the loaf of bread she realized she had been staring at him and tried to focus on looking elsewhere. She was failing but then grew alarmed at a stain of fresh blood soaking into the white fabric.

"Trunks, you're bleeding." She put down the food and pointed at his chest.

He lowered his gaze to the growing blemish on his garb and mumbled something that sounded like a curse, but it was not one she had ever heard. "Guess I didn't apply enough pressure on it. I forgot about it while cleaning you up."

"Then let me return the favor," Usagi moved the tray aside and inched closer.

"You don't have to." Trunks caught her hand before it could reach his chest.

"I don't, I want to." She gave him a warm smile. "After all, you keep badgering me about paying attention when it comes to my lessons. Now I finally have a chance to rub it in your face that I actually paid attention to medicine."

"In that case, my life is in your hands, dear nurse." Trunks released her hand and shook his head with a smirk, shrugging off his tunic.

"It doesn't look too deep but it needs cleaning." Usagi mumbled as she ran her fingertip along the skin of his pectoral, just below the cut. "Does it hurt or sting at all?"

"Not unless I think about it." Trunks scratched his head, wondering just how he got that.

"What happened; did you get caught in a duel?" Usagi asked as she poured some fresh water into a rag to dab along the slice. It looked like it was made from a blade by how precise and fine it was.

"No," Trunks mumbled. "It was just a hunting accident."

Usagi nodded as she leaned in to clean the mix of fresh and dry blood off of his chest. Seeing his torso bared made her feel flushed and dizzy, or maybe that was just the sight of blood affecting her. At this point she hoped it was the blood. She found it so hard to look away at his rippling pectorals, abdominals, and biceps. She gulped and took a deep breath in order to get back to thinking straight.

"Okay, better to ask now and get this out of the way, does Mother know I'm here?"

Trunks shook his head. "Right now, nobody knows you're here except me. I didn't want to tell anyone without your side of the story first…"

She nodded. "Good, I know she'll drop dead if she could see me now. Here I am tending to a shirtless man in his bed, in nothing but my undergarments." She sighed, already hearing her mother scolding her.

"Speaking of which, I have to stop finding you like this all the time. It's becoming too much of a routine." He cleared his throat as a blush crept on his cheeks.

"Well, I wouldn't be waltzing around half naked all the time if I had better clothing to move in!" She giggled while lightly thumping him on the arm.

His eyes shifted and he inhaled sharply, going temporarily rigid.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough." The blonde pulled her hands away abruptly thinking she hurt him.

"No, that's not it." Trunks sighed and looked her in the eye. "Usagi, do you remember how you got here?" He asked looking unsettled.

She put down the rag and thought for a moment. "Not really, last thing I recall was being at the ball, the rest is blank."

He gave her a nod in response, not sure if her memory loss was a good thing.

After cleaning and treating his laceration she bit her lip and gave him the biggest pleading eyes she could muster.

"W-What is it?" Trunks blinked as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I was wondering. Would now be a good time to make good on your promise to take me horseback riding? After all, we're together again and it's just the two of us." She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course," He chuckled and nodded, "After we find you something to wear."

"So, why am I dressed like a maid?" Usagi playfully spun around in front of the mirror in his room, wearing the clothes Trunks had brought for her.

"We were all out of ball gowns and tiaras. And you looking undistinguished would be beneficial for the both of us. It'd be unwise to have people spreading word of you being here before you sent your mother a raven telling her you were all right." He explained.

"And just how did you even manage to succeed in foraging for maid's clothing, Trunks?" She inquired suggestively while folding her hands behind her.

The guard turned crimson and raised his eyebrows at her while sputtering. "I-I asked to borrow some! It's nothing as vulgar as what you might be thinking!"

Usagi covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing at his priceless reaction. "I don't think I'll be the only one thinking vulgarly about it. Those maids must think you a dirty devil, having to take spare clothes from a maid to clothe a naked girl in your quarters."

"Gods, you're right…" His eyebrows nearly hit his hairline in realization.

The blonde fell over on the bed and holding her stomach as she laughed, flailing her legs. "I-If they find out I'm the princess-!" She wheezed between cackles.

He held his lowered head in his hands, looking very ashamed. "Your mother will have my head if she finds out."

The would-be sovereign ceased her mirth and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It'll be all right, Trunks. I won't let anything of the sort happen to you."

"Then maybe disguising yourself as a commoner is the best approach." He sighed.

"Well the clothes are a good start but you're missing an important detail." She said while waving her golden pigtails at him. "I think someone would be able to spot the royal hairstyle, don't you think?" And even if she did change her hairstyle, the floor length mane spoke volumes of her noble upbringing.

"I already had that thought out. Here," he handed her a long shawl, "You can pick up your hair and hide it with this."

"Glad you think of everything." She said as she picked up her hair and wrapped the shawl around her head. "What would I do without you?" She grinned.

"Not sure, maybe run amok like usual?" Trunks deadpanned then smirked when she replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

Prepping a large saddle on his steed of choice, Trunks fastened the straps as Usagi stroked the mare's neck.

"You know, most of the guards ride stallions with hulking names like Goliath or Achilles. And here you have a sweetheart like Hope." The blonde smiled as the horse nuzzled against her, knowing she was complimenting her.

"Well, Hope has always been the constant woman in my life. Next to you, of course…" Trunks said before hoisting himself up. "Come on," he offered his hand.

"You want to share?" Usagi's cheeks turned pink.

"It'd draw less attention than a maid riding her own horse. Besides, you're still in recovery."

Usagi looked down and huffed. He sure had an answer for everything. Like usual, he was all business. She then gave him her hand and placed her foot on the stirrup to climb on the horse. She sat in front of him and held onto the horn of the saddle for balance, wincing slightly at the pressure on her palm.

"Told you so," Trunks leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Shut up," she pouted. It didn't help that feeling his breath against her ear gave her goose bumps.

She could feel him smirk behind her in response when he took the reins, giving Hope the signal to get moving.

The horse galloped across the valley past a field of flowers as the afternoon sun shone in the sky. Wind blew into her face and she beamed with joy, raising her arms to her sides. She closed her eyes and imagined she was flying. Her daydream came to a halt when the horse made a sharp turn and felt her body jerk to the side. If it wasn't for Trunks's quick arm pulling her against him, she might have fallen off.

"What the hell was that?" Usagi stammered.

"Hope saw a snake. She's afraid of snakes." Trunks sighed and kept his arm around her waist but eased his grip on her.

"Oh, thank you." She said and looked at him over her shoulder before turning back to stroke the mare. "It's okay now, girl." She said to comfort the spooked horse.

The guard was trying to calm himself down from the sudden fright yet was having some difficulty. Holding his princess so close and having her pressed against him made his blood rush. He could feel the warmth of her flesh and curves through the thin layers of fabric. The clothing and scarf did little to keep her scent secured from him. Every little inhale of it was a mix of tranquility and subtle madness.

'Two more nights…' He ground his teeth. 'Just two more nights and things will go back to normal.'

At least, he hoped it would. Usually the time of the full moon was when he felt his inner animal rise up in more ways than one. His temper became more aggressive, his senses amplified, and his  _appetites_  were bigger than usual. Under normal circumstances, he was able to keep it leashed without too much effort. But with Usagi around, it was hard to ignore the feeling of his beast restlessly claw at the surface. She made his heart beat against his chest like a drum.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to summon the will to suppress the urges if for even until the ride was over. His groin was starting to react to having her backside pressed firmly against him, bobbing around from the motion of the horse. He inwardly panicked when he felt the petite maiden go stiff and brought her hand to the one he had holding her by the waist.

He opened his eyes and was thankful she wasn't looking back at him. Yet she must have been trying for his attention by grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry, I should have let go." He realized, mildly embarrassed.

He blinked when he tried to slide his hand out of her grasp but she didn't let go. She held on tightly, almost desperately. He looked up to her now pale face to see her trembling. Her sight was set on a rocky cliff up on the mountain range and it wasn't just any cliff.

"That's where I found you." Trunks said softly, confirming what she must have been thinking. He stopped the horse and looked back at the cliff and then back at the royal.

Usagi remained quiet. It was a first, in his years knowing her. He furrowed his brow and frowned at the look in her eyes. She was starting to remember, she had to be.

"You want to go over there?" He asked.

She abruptly turned to look at him with wide eyes, laced with fear. She lowered her gaze and moistened her lips, swallowing hard.

"Usa…" Trunks breathed, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "It's all right. You're safe with me."

She could feel her nerves begin to go back to being at ease. He was right. She was safe with him, she always was. She gave him a nod and handed him the reins.

"Okay, then let's go. I want to be sure what's up there." She concluded.

"Hold on tight then," he instructed as the horse got moving uphill.

"I-It should be right here through those trees." Usagi pointed ahead of them near the peak.

"All right, Hope has to stay here to lighten the weight. We don't know if getting too close to the ledge will make it give out from under us." Trunks said as the horse came to a stop and he climbed off.

Usagi nodded and climbed off the horse with his assistance. Her hands clutched onto his sleeves when he gently set her down on her feet.

"Last chance, if you want to turn around. Or do you want to stay with Hope while I look around for you?" Trunks said, picking up the scent of dead carcass nearby. The smell might have been strong enough for her to detect too.

She shook her head, "No, I want to see this for myself. I was here, I know it." She clenched her fist. "Trunks, before we go look, where exactly did you find me?"

"Below the cliff," Trunks answered. "I guessed you took quite a fall, would explain the bump on the head."

She bit her lip nervously and shook her head. "That can't be right. There was nothing but rocks down there! I saw it on the way up. I couldn't have survived it!"

"Then, I guess it must have been a miracle."

Usagi looked up at him at a loss of words.

He took her hand and raised it to his lips, giving it a tender kiss. The simple gesture of affection said more than he ever could with words.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to keep herself from bawling in front of him.

Her guardian kept her small hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm ready when you are."

She nodded and sniffled, wiping the tear off her cheek.

He walked a step ahead and kept his free hand on his sword hilt as a precaution. Past the trees, the couple spotted the corpses of two slain men. The ground under the bodies was stained with what appeared to have been a pool of their own blood, dried from the heat of the sun. Such a sight would have warranted Trunks to cover the young woman's eyes but even he paled in temporary shock. The image triggered unwanted recollections. It was only Usagi's piercing scream that broke him from his stupor.

"Usagi," He looked to the woman at his side who had pressed her face into his arm. He pulled her into his tight embrace, stroking her back to console her. But it was too late, the dam broke.

"Oh, gods," She cried out, choking on sobs. "No," her legs quaked under the weight of her sorrow.

"Usagi, I'm here. You're safe now. Talk to me," Trunks urged her and sunk to his knees with her. With the way she shook, she needed to sit down.

"I remember now, the-these men…I was abducted and I…I killed them!" She shrieked into his chest.

Trunks felt his heart sink at her confession. He had been worried about what she had remembered yet didn't expect this to happen. He suddenly felt her pull away and saw her crawl back a little to cough and heave. He moved forward to her side and held her hair, knowing exactly what was coming next. The splash of the water she drank earlier hit the dirt and the scent of bile reached his nose. She coughed and spit a bit before heaving again.

He stroked her back between heaves and looked away, knowing this was something she wouldn't want him to see. "It's all right, let it out. Just let it out. It's almost over." He mumbled in an effort to alleviate the stress overwhelming her body.

After a couple of more spits, she coughed and wiped her face with her sleeve. She shuddered uncontrollably, still crying. She now wished she hadn't come here. This was all turning into a nightmare but it wasn't, it was real.

She felt him tug her back into his arms, letting her sit on his lap. He rested his chin at the top of her head and gently rocked her. He tried his hardest not to purr, fearing it would be alarming. Yet he let it slip out ever so gently so it was a low vibration and inaudible to her ears.

She rested in his arms, still suffering spasms from releasing the contents of her stomach. "I was so scared. They were going to do  _awful_  things to me."

"It's not your fault. You just did what you had to do to survive. There's no shame in that…" He murmured in a matter of fact tone.

Usagi glanced up at him in surprise. "Trunks, have you killed someone before..?"

He gave her a nod, not wanting to lie to her about it.

"Did they deserve it?" She asked softly.

His eyes went hollow and he gave her a single nod.

She decided not to ask any more questions about that. He understood her and that was enough. Her arms went around his torso and she pressed her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"I missed you, so much…" she whimpered. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Last night I remember hearing your voice. You called for me." he whispered.

"I was afraid you wouldn't hear me." She nuzzled her face against his chest. "I'm so glad you did. I'm happy my voice reached you."

If she only knew the bliss her words and embrace had brought him. He could only place a kiss at the top of her head to show her. "I promise, Usagi. I'll keep you safe, no matter what."

"I know you will." She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his heart.

* * *

"Is there any word on my daughter's location?" Queen Serenity asked as she sat upon her throne.

"We questioned the guests at last night's ball, your majesty. Nobody saw her after midnight." One guard spoke.

"Her bed was untouched in her chambers. It is to be assumed she didn't go back in there to sleep." Raditz stood next to her with his arms crossed, furrowing his brow.

"Then search every inch of the palace  _again_ , finding her is top priority! I want to know who was on staff last night and their stations!" Queen Serenity demanded. "You are dismissed." She added as the royal guards scattered to search for the missing princess.

Raditz stayed behind and offered his hand to help the queen down the steps. He then accompanied her to the royal family common room where they could be alone.

"Any luck picking up her scent?" She asked before sitting down on the lounger.

Raditz grunted and shook his head.

The queen hung her head. "I shouldn't have left the ball."

"Now my queen, don't start blaming yourself. It isn't like you." He said half-jokingly. "Maybe this could just be her acting out again. I guess I should have told you sooner."

"Told me what?" Serenity cocked a silver brow at him.

"I found her crying in her room before she got ready for the ball. She had cold feet over the idea of an arranged marriage."

"And you choose now to tell me this?" She spat heatedly. Despite being domineering over the princess at times, she was still her mother. She would want to know if her daughter was troubled enough to cry about it.

Raditz held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. I promised her I'd talk to you about that, actually."

"You could have told me before last night." Her arms crossed over her chest and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You  _know_  I wasn't quite myself so close to sunset." He said as he took her by the chin. "I had other things in mind, beloved." He purred and planted a kiss on her lips.

It was tender for the sake of comforting her yet the small suck on her lower lip hinted he was willing to give her much more. She kissed back with her hand getting lost in his dark mane. "Not here, love." She murmured when she pulled away. "Not now," she added with a sad sigh.

"You should rest." He placed a kiss on her forehead and lifted her up bridal style. "I'm taking you back to your chambers."

"Raditz," Serenity protested.

"Just to sleep, you need your rest. You hardly slept a wink last night, after all." He said, having no room for an argument.

The monarch slumped against him in defeat and closed her eyes. "If…if we do not hear from her, how long should we wait before declaring her missing to the entire kingdom?"

"Give it a day. Even so she never disappeared for more than four hours before." Raditz said as he carried her up the stairs into the private corridor.

* * *

Trunks gave Usagi a few minutes alone upon her request as he inspected the bodies. They were wearing uniforms of the royal sentry but he didn't recognize them. Well he certainly couldn't recognize the younger one of them since his head was bludgeoned with a rock. He could smell the faint scent of the princess on the bloodied weapon, proving she indeed killed this man.

The older one however, was a different story. He suffered trauma from hitting the back of his head after being grabbed and forced down by the throat, effectively breaking his neck from the impact. The huge finger shaped bruises on the neck made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. This couldn't be Usagi's doing, and it wasn't.

A small light fell on his face when he shifted his position and found the source of it coming from a discarded hunting knife, reflecting the light from the sun. He paled when he saw blood on it and picked it up, putting his free hand over his bandaged pectoral cut. Well, now he knew how he got it.

He looked over to see Usagi on her knees with her back turned to him while he wiped the blade clean. It didn't make sense. She said she killed them both yet the evidence pointed to him killing one of them. Why would she say that? Did she not see him at all? Or maybe her memory of the previous night hadn't fully returned. It made sense, a lot had happened and she hit her head. Maybe it was her mind's way of shutting the truth away for her own wellbeing.

Maybe it was best she believed she did it. Though, he did feel rather guilty putting her through that, hanging two deaths over her head instead of just one. He didn't want to lie, but she mustn't learn the truth. She would be safer if she didn't know. At least that's what he convinced himself to think. He closed his eyes as he sheathed the knife, his mind made up.

"What are you doing?"

"Praying to the gods for comfort and forgiveness," Usagi answered and looked up at him frowning in response.

"Usagi, these men kidnapped you and meant to do you harm. If they didn't, you wouldn't have done what you did. You were already forgiven." Trunks said as he knelt down and brushed her bangs to the side.

"I know. I just feel so horrible. Because it doesn't take away that I did a terrible thing." She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, looking away from him. "I'm a killer, Trunks."

Trunks grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to look back at him. "Listen to me, you are  **not**  a killer. You're a survivor, Usagi. Survivors don't enjoy taking lives but they have to. And I know you well enough to believe if there was any other way you would have chosen not to."

She simply nodded as renewed tears streamed down her face. The princess gave him a soft smile when he wiped her tears away with his thumb. Strangely enough his voice and words seemed to help wash the grief away. And his touch filled her with warmth that almost made her melt.

"Here, I want you to keep this. It's not like it'll be of use to him now." Trunks said and handed her the hunting knife.

She frowned and gave him a look of uncertainty. "Trunks, I don't know if I should-"

"It's just a precaution. Better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it." He said and handed it to her, closing her good hand over the hilt.

She nodded in understanding. "Thank you." She offered meekly, idly stroking a peculiar emblem on the tip of the hilt with her thumb. She just realized how messed up of a birthday this turned out to be.

"I take it you're not going to take me home soon?" She turned to him with sad eyes.

He shook his head. "Those men wore uniforms of the guard. There could be a traitor back at the palace. It wouldn't be wise to go back without knowing who it was."

"We should send word to my mother." Usagi said and grabbed his arm.

"They could be expecting that. Any news coming in specifically for the queen might be intercepted." Trunks sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then we can send it to Raditz or Turles!" Usagi snapped her fingers upon her conclusion. "They wouldn't expect the princess to send word to a guard instead of her own mother."

"That's brilliant." Trunks smiled in approval. "Though, I think it'd be best to leave out your exact location just in case. At least until whoever is responsible is detained."

The princess nodded in understanding. If whoever wanted her captured found out where she was at that moment without the protection of the full sentry, there would be trouble.

"Did you see anyone out of the ordinary at the ball? It'd be of great help if you point them out in your letter to Raditz." Trunks said as he helped her up to her feet.

"Not really, all of them I had already met before." Usagi looked at her feet as they were walking back to the horse, deep in thought. And naturally they were all paying her attention on her birthday especially the suitors. "Oh no…" Usagi cringed and felt her stomach turn as an important moment from that evening just came flooding back to her.

"What? What did you remember?!" Trunks asked frantically.

"Prince Diamond of the Gem Kingdom, he proposed to me last night." She said, looking paler than a sheet.

He stood completely still with the exception of his right eyelid twitching and his jaw clenching. Inside his body he could feel the pressure of a volcano ready to erupt.

"Trunks, are you all right?" Usagi turned to him as her hip brushed against a tree branch. She then squealed when she felt something moving. When she saw it was a huge hairy spider on aforementioned branch she shook and screamed louder, clinging to Trunks's arm.

At that moment the branch and spider were flattened by the man's fist, so powerful the blow it left a dent in the stalk of the tree. Trunks inwardly cringed at the sight of the shattered wood and splattered remnants of the arachnid. He definitely overdid it on that one. Then again he only had his beast's anger to blame for such a display of raw strength.

"Thank you," Usagi mumbled, quite dumbfounded. "As I was saying, I didn't give him an answer. I told him I'd think about it to save face." She frowned.

"You should have just said 'no'." Trunks grumbled and wiped his glove against the side of the tree.

Usagi blinked in surprise at how annoyed he sounded. He couldn't be jealous, could he?

"He seems like a prime suspect then. He has a motive." Trunks cleared his throat and went back to his statuesque features.

"Oh, of course…" She nodded, feeling a little sad. So he wasn't jealous, he was just thinking about her abduction. It's not that he wasn't validated for thinking about the big picture, but she briefly felt a flicker of hope that he gave a damn regarding who she married.

"It's settled. You'll stay here, in hiding, until Diamond leaves the kingdom." Trunks stated. The Gem Kingdom's crown prince's ship should depart for his homeland in two weeks.

Usagi nodded. "So, what should I tell Mother in my letter? No doubt he'll approach her wanting my answer."

"You'll have to be sure to get the point across that your union won't happen, at least not while he's still here…" Trunks said, clenching his fist.

Usagi tapped her chin with her index finger deep in thought. "I'll be in hiding, huh? I think I've got it. I'll tell mother I'll spend time away from the palace as a sort of educational retreat! I won't say I'll be posing as a commoner but time away from the heart of the kingdom will humble me as a ruler. After all, it's not like she'll be against me wanting to better myself as the future queen." She grinned, mentally picturing her mother fuming over it now and muttering how it was just another excuse to be irresponsible.

"Sounds good," Trunks muttered.

"Are you hungry?" Usagi inquired, changing the subject.

"Famished, now that you mention it," he admitted sheepishly.

"We should probably go back to the estate then." She giggled as they got back on the horse.

* * *

Once Hope trotted into the stables, the couple was greeted by a shaggy-haired youth with a distinguishing grin. "There you are, Trunks! I've been wondering where you've been." His grin widened when he caught sight of the blonde's pretty face. "Never mind, now I know. I hope you're not uncomfortable riding that horse, miss. I wouldn't be surprised if you were sore what with Trunks-"

"Goten, I don't think you ever met Usagi." Trunks interjected. "She's also known as Princess Serenity II of the Silver Kingdom, and my employer."

Goten's eyes went as wide as saucers and he bowed his head. "Forgive me, your highness. I didn't mean any disrespect!"

"Uh, nothing to forgive, I think." Usagi blinked in confusion.

"This is Goten, the groundskeeper of the manor and stable boy." Trunks shook his head, glad the implied vulgarity flew over the royal's head.

"Yes, never mind I've also been your best friend since before we could crawl." Goten rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you're  _that_ Goten!" Usagi snapped her fingers, recalling Trunks mentioning him in passing. "Sorry, I remember Trunks having mentioned a close childhood friend before but,"

"He hardly talks, I know." Goten finished for her with a laugh.

Usagi nodded while giggling with him. Trunks had climbed off Hope and helped the princess as well, setting her gently on her feet. His arm wrapped around her waist and kept her close while he shot Goten a glare in warning.

"We're actually going to be staying here, until further notice." He stated.

Goten blinked. "Trunks, you don't mean to elope with the crown princess, do you?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. He knew Trunks had some brass balls on him but that would be incredibly reckless.

Both Trunks and Usagi turned crimson and looked at each other before looking at Goten.

"No! We're in hiding, you idiot!" Trunks hissed.

"Well, that's to be expected when you elope with royalty." Goten said with a matter of fact tone.

"We're not eloping, gods!" He cried out.

"Then what are you in hiding for?" Goten dropped his smile and now looked apprehensive.

Usagi frowned and pressed her face against Trunks's chest hiding from the other man's gaze like a shy child. She began to feel a little uneasy broaching the subject she already wanted to forget.

"I'll explain everything once I get an audience with your liege." Trunks spoke softly while rubbing her back.

Goten nodded. "I'll go to him right now, come with me." He said and motioned for them to follow out the stables, towards the manor.

The sound of horses and clicking hooves rang throughout the front lawn as a carriage pulled over and parked outside the front of the manor. The footman hurried to set the step and open the door for its passenger.

Trunks pulled Usagi behind the wheelbarrow and crouched down in order to hide. Goten looked at the couple curiously. "What's the matter?"

Trunks pressed a finger to his lips as they waited for whoever was inside to step out.

A red slipper touched down on the step and a young woman with flowing black hair emerged from the carriage. Her face was the pinnacle of elegance as she gracefully stepped out and assumed the straight posture of a proper lady.

"Wow, she's beautiful…" Usagi blushed upon seeing the fair maiden.

"She's godsend." Goten breathed as he was looking upon what he could only describe as a goddess.

Trunks then stood, pulling Usagi up with him. "All clear then," he mumbled and glanced at Goten's goofy love stricken expression. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. It seemed he no longer had to worry about him getting too fresh with his princess.

"Trunks, do you know who she is?" Usagi asked.

"My guess is the granddaughter of Lord Hino, the proprietor of this estate." Trunks stated as the elderly man who ran the manor stepped out to embrace the woman from the carriage.

"N-No, it couldn't be. I thought his granddaughter was supposed to be 17, still a child!" Goten hissed in disbelief.

"No, she was 17 when he last travelled to visit her in the Ember Lands, remember? That was 4 years ago." Trunks crossed his arms. "You really need to listen better."

"That means we're the same age." Usagi thought out loud.

"You and Goten." Trunks added.

"Boys, come join us! I want to introduce you to my granddaughter!" The old man spotted the trio and waved them over as the footman dropped off the luggage and drove away on the carriage.

Goten took the invitation without hesitation and dashed over to the residential family and firmly bowed before the lady. Trunks and Usagi calmly walked over together, left in the dust.

"Goten, this is my lovely granddaughter Rei. Rei, this is my groundskeeper, Goten." The elderly man smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you, my lady." Goten smiled up at the brunette, locking eyes with her for a brief moment.

The violet orbs piercing into him widened in surprise as he was certain she felt the same tugging sensation deep in her core as he did. His smile widened and he was unable to contain his glee. It was her, she was the one.

"L-Likewise, grandfather has never stopped talking about you." She said and turned her gaze away from him, looking flustered by his mere presence. "Not that I see what the big deal is," she added under her breath.

Goten's smile fell upon hearing that last part. She wasn't impressed? Did she find him ugly or something?

"Forgive my granddaughter's acerbity, Goten. That's just how she usually is around men." The old man sighed and shook his head. "Oh Trunks, you're here too! And I see you're with a lady friend." He said teasingly and snickered.

Trunks blushed, realizing he still had his arm around Usagi and that she also wrapped an arm around his waist as well. "My lord, I have pressing news that you should hear. Perhaps we can discuss it privately."

"Of course, but Trunks I want you to understand that whatever it is you wish to tell me you can say it in front of Rei. There are no secrets between my granddaughter and me." The old man smiled and patted the lady's hand.

Rei cracked a warm smile in return, clearly enjoying the attention and respect her elder was demonstrating.

"This isn't actually my lady friend." Trunks said putting his hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Oh, finally taking the plunge, are you? Well good on you, boy! It's about damn time. If it's a vow exchange you want I could perform the ceremony and,"

"We're not eloping!" Trunks smacked his forehead in aggravation. It was an unexpected outburst judging by everyone tensing up as he tried to regain his composure and original skin coloring.

"Forgive me, I was easily mistaken. You two seem so close." The lord chuckled.

"It's all right; I thought the same thing when I saw them too." Goten grinned as he stood up straight.

"Actually, you could say I'm more like his employer." Usagi spoke up and pulled down the wrap from her head to reveal hair spun from gold, held up in buns, the royal hairstyle.

Rei recognized this right away and curtsied. "Your highness," she was well educated on the capital of this kingdom before arriving. Therefore she had seen paintings of the royal family in books and the university.

The old man slowly bowed respectfully as well. "Pardon me for the teasing, your highness. I couldn't recognize you."

"No need to apologize, I didn't want to be recognized anyway." Usagi said and covered up her hair once more.

"You grace my home with your presence. What brings you all the way out here?" The old man inquired.

"There's someone conspiring against the crown. This morning I recovered the princess from a failed kidnapping." Trunks said stoically as if he were reporting it to the queen herself yet his hand squeezed hers gently as a subtle reassurance.

Usagi hid her face by pressing it against his chest in grief, hating having what happened to her being brought up once more. Hours of crying later and she still wasn't used to it.

"How dreadful," Rei murmured with sympathy.

"We fear that whoever arranged her abduction is still in the capitol at this very moment, which means we have to go into hiding for some time before the perpetrator is brought to justice. I wish to ask for your permission to let us stay here in the estate with you until further notice. I will be willing to hunt more or help Goten with yard work if it will inconvenience you housing us along with your granddaughter." Trunks offered.

"Nonsense, there's more than enough room for everyone! Of course you can stay as long as you like. And I am happy with this unexpected development, I was a little worried about Rei staying here without some female company. I'm sure you girls will get along stupendously. As for the work, Goten hardly needs any help but an extra set of strong hands are always welcome here. Come, time to wash up for supper!" The old man ushered them toward the building.

"You have supper time around this hour? It's not even dark yet." Rei blinked in confusion. Usagi also turned her head to peek, looking equally confused. Not that she could complain, she could use something to settle her stomach.

"It's custom in this estate. Now just wash your hands and face, save the bathing for after the meal." The old man said with a smile.

Goten picked up Rei's luggage, earning a scowl from her.

"Be careful with those." She warned.

"Yes, my lady." He nodded and carried them into the manor and up the stairs.

"It will be an honor having you stay with us, Princess Serenity." Rei smiled as the group walked inside together.

"Please, just call me Usagi. I'm not a princess here, at least for the time being." The blonde mumbled and subconsciously held her wrap in place.

* * *

Goten joined Trunks in the servant's powder room to wash his hands before their meal.

"You felt the pull for her." He stated, convinced beyond a reasonable doubt.

"Don't you dare tell her," Trunks narrowed his eyes at him.

"I won't say anything. I just find it weird it's so obvious now. You've been working for her how long now?" Goten asked as he scrubbed his hands with soap.

"Four years." He answered calmly.

Goten dropped the soap in astonishment and whirled to face him. "You felt it for four years, Trunks?! I just met Rei and I'm on the verge of going bananas!" He pulled at his own hair in a fit of stress and sighed. "Do you like torturing yourself?"

"If you convince yourself it's never going to happen, you might save yourself a lot of grief." The lavender-haired guard muttered before tossing him the drying rag.

Goten frowned, not only hurt but also sad for his friend's sake. Princess or no princess, Trunks deserved to have the woman he loved beside him.

* * *

"Great, it appears we're all here!" The lord of the manor clapped his hands as the four of them took a seat. "Shall we feast?"

"What's he doing at the table?" Rei asked with a sour expression aimed at Goten.

"This is where I always sit." Goten blinked.

"Servants usually eat in the kitchen. Just what gives  _you_  the right to sit here with us? What makes you better than them?" Rei sniped yet not directed this at Trunks and Usagi since they were esteemed house guests.

Goten frowned, she had a point. His friendship with Trunks aside, he was no better than the maids and cooks in the kitchen. He then exhaled and stood up. "I'm sorry if my presence at the table offends you, my lady. I'll take my meal in the kitchen if that is all right with you."

"Nonsense, you don't have to go anywhere. Sit back down, my boy." Lord Hino huffed before turning back to his granddaughter. "You should mind your manners, Rei. Goten and his family has done a lot for this estate which deserves respect. He will always be more than welcome to sit amongst our family."

Goten sat back down feeling consoled by his master's words yet still inwardly upset over the way Rei was treating him. Just what was her problem? Did she really dislike him because he was a commoner?

"Lady Rei, Trunks tells me you're from the Ember Lands. That must be a long journey." Usagi spoke up, wanting to change the subject and take the brunette's heated glare off the stable boy.

"It is to anyone that takes the road by the volcano. I travel by my family's ship. It shortens the trip by 3 days' time." Rei explained to the blonde.

"Wow that sounds wonderful! I've never been on a ship before. In fact, I think this is the farthest I've ever been from home." Usagi commented when they all began to dig in.

"I can't blame you. The Ember capitol is lovely but it must pale in comparison to your palace. I read about how much detail there is about the throne room. Tell me; is it true about the mural tributes painted on the walls and ceilings?"

"Rei loved hearing about those as a little girl." The old man chimed in.

"Trunks, what are mural tributes?" Goten leaned in to ask his friend, feeling out of the loop.

"They're paintings of the past gods this kingdom was founded under, illustrations of them looking down at us." Usagi explained for Goten's benefit with a smile. "Trunks gets so uncomfortable in the throne room because of that." She added with a snicker.

"It always feels like they're watching me." Trunks mumbled with a light blush. 'More like judging me,' he mentally noted and aggressively bit a piece of meat off of his fork.

"I wish I would have arrived sooner. Then I could have gone to see them myself at the ball." Rei said, thinking out loud.

Usagi froze and dropped her silverware, recalling the gagging from the cloth before they hauled her away. With a clang of her fork hitting her plate she came back to reality to notice the other attendants at the table were staring at her in concern. "I'm all right," she assured. "I just lost my grip, that's all."

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to be so bold as to bring that up." Rei covered her mouth apologetically.

"No, it's quite all right. No harm done." The princess shook her head and pushed her plate forward. "I think I had my fill."

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked.

She gave a nod and passed him the plate. "Here, I know you can still fit more in there."

He took the plate upon seeing her generous smile and ate from her leftovers, shooting glares at Goten's pleading eyes.

A maid came in carrying the platter with the tea set and placed it on the table. When the help finished serving their tea, Usagi politely requested parchment, ink, and a quill.

"Good of you to remember," Trunks said as he saw her write down a letter addressed to Raditz.

"I had to. Otherwise Mother would have a cow. Perhaps that won't change when she reads I'll be taking this time for an  _educational retreat_." Usagi said with a nervous chuckle.

"An educational retreat..?" Rei cocked a brow and set her tea cup down.

"It's my alibi for my absence." Usagi explained.

"I see that is a very clever tactic." Rei's grandfather nodded in approval. "It is much easier to smoke out the rat if they're the only ones actively searching for the bait."

"That's the plan," Trunks confirmed.

* * *

Once supper was over and the group left the table, Usagi handed the rolled up parchment to Trunks in the hallway.

"Are you going to meet me back in my room or should I stay in yours?" Usagi asked.

"Neither," Trunks grunted.

Her cerulean eyes went wide at the response. "What do you mean?"

"I can't be your night guard, Usa. You'll stay with Rei in her room." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Why can't you stay with me in a guest room?" Usagi frowned.

"It's just better off this way." He answered, "Besides, I'm not feeling too well." He added and wiped his forehead as he began to sweat.

"Do you want me to—" Usagi's raised hand was snatched in his before she could touch him.

"Don't," he said hoarsely.

"Trunks," Usagi whispered. He was acting so strange, and his skin was so flushed like he was feverish. His hand felt so hot against hers.

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest." He said and released her. "Good night." He managed before skulking away.

Usagi entered Rei's room and held her hand over her chest. 'Trunks, what's wrong with you? You're making me worry. Why won't you let me in?'

After all that has happened today, why was he being so cold to her now? He had never embraced her like he had earlier or even given her a kiss on the hand or head before. He showed her more affection in one afternoon than he had in the years she knew him. Now he was trying to push her away again. It was so confusing and hurtful.

A sudden knock on the door broke her away from her thoughts and she answered the door almost hurriedly, hoping it was Trunks.

"Good evening, your high-I mean, Miss Usagi." Rei's grandfather chuckled.

"Good evening, sir. And thank you very much for letting me stay here." Usagi curtsied.

"That's fine, child. I'm happy to oblige any time. All you have to do is ask me anything and it will be yours. Could I speak to my granddaughter, please?" The old man smiled warmly.

"She just stepped into the bath." Usagi said as she peeked into the bathroom to see the woman occupying the tub.

The old man laughed at that. "I should have figured. Rei is very fixated with cleanliness. I would be careful not to fight with her over who bathes first. Then again you could always share. The tub is big enough for two." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows, making the blonde blush.

"Grandfather, you dare jest such vulgarity! She's our guest. You should be ashamed!" Rei said as she stepped into sight wrapped in a bathrobe. Her grandfather laughed at getting her riled up.

"Honestly, it's almost like all men stop maturing at age twelve or something." Rei rolled her eyes.

"It's all right, Lady Rei. If anything it makes me feel more at home. My Rada jokes around like that all the time." Usagi smiled, already missing Raditz and Turles.

"Well, what is it you wish to discuss? Hurry it up so I can wash my hair." Rei folded her arms and stared at the senior impatiently.

"I just needed to give you girls some important ground rules now that you're both going to be staying here and sharing the same room." He explained. "First off, everyone including servants is allowed to retire early evening and rest in their rooms. However, we live very close to the wild so it can be very dangerous outside at night. We've had bears attack livestock in the past and people can get seriously hurt. I implore the both of you never leave this house at night. Not even to go as far as the servants' lodge. No ifs, ands, or buts. You stay indoors until sunrise. Do you understand, girls?"

"Yes," both girls nodded in understanding.

"Good, that's all. Good night then, ladies. Enjoy your bath!" The old man chortled giddily before scurrying away like a mischievous child.

"Unbelievable." The raven-haired woman shook her head and closed the door. "Oh and you can help yourself to my clothes if you'd like. I brought more than enough." She added and turned to the blonde.

The blonde lit up at the prospect of new clothes, especially belonging to someone as beautiful as Rei. "Thank you very much!"

"Not a problem, my luggage is right there. Try not to make a mess." Rei pointed at her bags before stepping back into the bath.

* * *

Usagi began to rummage through the bags and found a spare nightgown for her to use and laid it out for herself on the bed next to Rei's. When she went to close the bag she saw a cloth carefully folded and wrapped neatly in a golden thread. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she tugged at the thread to open the wrapping. Inside was a white gown adorned with white flower petals sewn onto the straps. She carefully lifted it up, surprised at how the skirt swished and how breezy it looked. She walked to the mirror and pressed it against her figure. It looked like a wedding dress only it wasn't overly layered nor required a cage hoop skirt to give it form like the ones she was used to seeing. She liked the sensation of feeling it draped on her body. It'd cling to her hips like a nightgown would, if she dared to try it on. She smiled to her reflection in the mirror. She could see herself being happy to wear something like this for her wedding. It wasn't poufy, stuffy, or gaudy like the high fashion was in the royal court. It was simple, elegant, comfortable, and most of all offbeat just like she was.

'I'm pleased I made a right choice picking you as my queen.' Diamond's voice rang through her thoughts and her smile fell. The princess felt herself shiver and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Be careful with that," Rei said as she walked back in the room drying her hair.

"Sorry, I only meant to look. It's really beautiful." Usagi said as she folded it with caution and placed it back into the wrapping.

"It was my mother's," Rei answered somberly. "And it's one of the only things I have left of her."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Rei." Usagi frowned.

"It's all right. I've had a long time to adjust." Rei said as she said down on the bed and began to comb her hair.

"You know, Rada told me once that those whom we love are never gone forever because they'll always occupy a space in our hearts. So that means we carry them with us every day." The blonde smiled and closed her eyes. She could just hear Turles griping over how that was the most nauseating thing anyone had ever said about anything ever.

"So who is Rada?" Rei blushed at what a sentimental quote the royal gave her.

"He's one of the regular palace guards that serve my family. Rada's been there for me since I was a baby. He's the closest thing to a father I have." Usagi sighed. "What's your father like?" She turned to the woman and sat by her to listen tentatively.

Rei stopped combing her hair and gazed downwards. "You should hurry up and bathe. The water gets cold fast once the sun sets."

"Right, thank you. After all I have all of this hair to wash…" The head wrap came off and her hair pooled around her as she got undressed in the bathroom. It looked like Rei's father was a touchy subject for her, best not to pry then.

* * *

"Rei, could you help me?" Usagi whined as she tried to comb her wet floor length mane to no avail.

"Oh dear," Rei had been polishing her bow when Usagi walked in fresh out of the bath with her still wet hair, trailing behind her.

"I guess I should have washed my hair when there was still light out. This will take forever to dry…" The blonde huffed.

"Come sit at the vanity," the brunette instructed as she put down her bow and picked up her brush and comb.

"I'm so sorry for having to drag you into this." The royal scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"It's all right. I'm used to dealing with my own hair." Rei said as she began to brush it.

"So are you an archer?" She decided to strike up a conversation upon seeing her bow.

"Indeed I am, ever since I was a little girl. I even won a couple of competitions here and there."

"Wow, that's amazing. I hear archers from the Ember Lands are the very best!" Usagi looked star struck.

"You heard right." Rei said without modesty. "This is a lot of hair…" She added, starting to get frustrated having to brush the whole thing.

"I know I'm sorry. This is usually done by my three handmaidens and even they take a long time to manage it." The princess sighed, feeling guilty for dragging Rei into this.

She glanced up at the mirror into her reflection, remembering how she wished for hair this long as a little girl. She hoped wearing her hair like her mother and grandmother before her would help her become like them, beautiful and magnificent leaders. She found out in the long run it wasn't the way they looked that made them so great, it was how they carried themselves and the weight of all their responsibilities. That wasn't her; she was just a careless crybaby at heart. There was no point in trying to hide it by trying to look like them.

"Rei, drop the brush."

Rei paused and looked at her sovereign with a puzzled expression.

"If I'm going to live here in hiding, I can't risk keeping my hair like this. It's too much of a hassle and it will easily get dirty." She fished out the dagger Trunks had given her from her clothes and handed it to the brunette. "Would you please cut it?"

The lady of the manor took a moment to study the sheathed blade in her hands and pulled it out. "Are you sure about this, Usagi?"

Usagi gave a solemn nod.

"All right, but let's do this my way and use scissors. It'll come out cleaner that way." She smiled and placed the knife on the vanity table and pulled the scissors out from the drawer. "How do you want it?"

"I'm thinking past the waist. It'd be more comfortable sitting and riding a horse that way. Plus it can grow back faster."

"Okay," Rei said and snipped away, using the comb to check if the length was even.

Usagi felt butterflies wondering how Trunks would react to seeing her with a haircut. Would he like it? She bit her lip with dread at the thought of him hating it.

"All done, how do you feel?" Rei asked.

Usagi stood up and saw the pile of cut golden hair on the floor before looking back up at her reflection. She glanced at the hair down her back and waist and smiled. "Lighter," she gave a twirl and touched it. "You did a nice job, Rei. Thank you." She beamed and embraced her new friend.

"Any time," Rei hugged back. "So where did you come across that knife?"

"Oh, Trunks gave it to me." Usagi answered after a long pause. She fidgeted at the memory of the man it belonged to.

"Well it's a really good one. You should hang on to it. Hey, I could even teach you how to throw it!" Rei said, trying to lighten the troubled princess's mood.

"What, you know how to throw knives?" Usagi asked skeptically. Such a skill belonged to combatants or circus performers. It would seem almost unreal that a graceful lady like Rei would do something that one would expect a man with a rustic upbringing could do.

Without a word Rei unsheathed the blade and pointed it at the portrait in the far wall. She positioned her body and lined up the shot. When she released the tip of the blade was lodged into the eye of the person in the portrait.

"Oh my gods," Usagi exclaimed as she looked at Rei and the portrait and back to Rei again and laughed ecstatically. "That was incredible, Rei! How did you even—"

"You'd be amazed how bored I get indoors before tea time." Rei brushed of her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips, projecting confidence.

"Maybe I was right. This will be an educational retreat after all." Usagi grinned and bowed. "I will be honored to be taught under you, Master Rei."

"Then our training shall start at the crack of dawn." Rei said and crossed her arms with a smirk.

"But why so early?" She whined.

"I'm just teasing. I'll allow you to sleep in tomorrow." Rei waved her hand dismissively.

"What a relief," the blonde sighed and cleaned up the hair from the floor. Once that was taken care of, she changed into the nightgown and plopped into her bed. "Good night, Rei."

"Good night, Usagi." She replied while climbing into bed.

* * *

"Princess," croaky voices called out to her in the distance as she ran through the thicket in her bare feet and tattered undergarments. She quickly found herself forced against the unforgiving dirt, unable to move or crawl away.

"Time is up, princess. Now open up your pretty little mouth for me!" The rookie hooted while grabbing her hair.

"No, please don't! Let me go!" She cried out and tried to struggle. The ground suddenly disappeared from underneath her and she fell while flailing her limbs in panic.

She looked up to see glowing red eyes in the darkness and a jaw full of sharp teeth open closing in on her. Enormous dark arms, covered in fur, reached out for her mid-fall and she let out a terrified scream.

* * *

"Usagi, wake up! Usagi, you're dreaming!" Rei's voice reached her as she was pulled out of her nightmare by the lady's shaking.

"The monster, but the monster was going to—" Usagi panted, still overcome with fear.

"It was a nightmare, Usagi. There's no monster. You're safe." Rei sat down on her bed, trying to talk her down.

The blonde flung into her arms and clung to her desperately while crying.

Rei's lips curled into a concerned frown and held her close, rubbing her back to comfort her. "There, there…you're all right now. I'm here."

The sniffling girl shook in her arms, still trying to get a hold on her fear. "Trunks…I want to see Trunks."

"He's fine, Usagi. You'll see him in the morning, I promise." She said and ran a hand against her hair.

"I wish to see him now," she hiccupped.

"Grandfather says we can't leave this house until morning. Besides, he's probably asleep already. I'll stay up with you if I have to, all right?" Rei pulled away and held her trembling shoulders, meeting her eyes.

Usagi nodded. "Okay," she conceded timidly.

"Besides, I won't let anything hurt you. I've got my whole artillery in here." Rei smiled and brushed away her bangs. "Now just lie down, relax."

"Um Rei, would you sleep with me here, if you don't mind?" Usagi blushed in embarrassment, feeling like such a child.

"All right, but you best not kick in your sleep." Rei sighed in defeat. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Thank you," Usagi embraced her before they both snuggled together in bed.

Usagi fell asleep in Rei's arms after Rei sang her a calming lullaby. She made Usagi feel safe like she was back in the palace with her mother. She then realized how she took those moments for granted. In the likelihood of her ever seeing her mother again, she promised herself to embrace her and tell her how much she missed her.

An hour passed and both girls were sound asleep, oblivious to the booming roars in the distance.

**AN: And that concludes chapter three! I made it extra long for you guys to make up for my lack of updates. Progress has been slow but I won't give up! Hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review. Things are going to get heavier as we dive further into the story. And Usagi might just get her memory back next chapter and we'll see what really happened that night with her kidnappers.**


	4. Bluebeard

**AN: So sorry about the wait, everybody! Last year was really hectic with moving, school, and extracurricular projects. At one point I had my laptop stolen in a break in and got it back from a pawn shop only to find it wiped clean. So I had to rewrite this chapter AND chapter 8 of Hothead Meets Blockhead while studying and looking for another job! This chapter is a long one and I recommend rereading the prior chapters in order to grasp everything.**

**Thank you for all the favorites and reviews! I am so happy that you all love my work. Hopefully I can continue and finish this someday. Special thanks to xamethyst-rosex for coloring my art for the new cover.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a scene near the end which could be triggering as it contains mature subject matter such as sexual assault and violence. So avert thy eyes!**

**Chapter 4: Bluebeard**

 

Embroidered slippers clacked against the well-polished marble floor and a long silk robe swished behind with each step. The doors parted to the private kitchen and a familiar face was standing behind the counter with a greeting smile.

“Good morning, your majesty.” Makoto gave a small respectful bow of her head.

“Good morning, Mako.” The queen sighed and closed the door behind her. She looked much more tired despite retiring early the night before. And she knew Makoto would catch on that she didn’t sleep much.

“Would you like some tea?” The cook asked.

“Please,” the queen nodded as she took a seat.

The teacup was filled and mixed to her liking before being laid out in front of her. The queen gave a nod of thanks before taking a sip and gingerly setting it back on its saucer.

“I just baked these. Would you like some?” Makoto asked and lifted up a large platter with a tower of chocolate chip cookies on it.

The mixed emotions washed across the silver-haired woman’s face. A strong woman such as herself rarely let someone see her vulnerable. Yet now she was fighting the grief-stricken look off her face as soon as it came. She knew damn well who those cookies were for. Makoto would bake them in abundance for Usagi every birthday since she started working at the palace.

Normally she wouldn’t, but whenever things spiraled out of the queen’s hands she turned to sugar for comfort. This was one of those days, she concluded as she reached for one and took a bite. “It’s good,” she said with a small crack in her voice, forcing a smile.

“I’m glad.” The brunette smiled back. “If it’s not too bold to ask, would you like someone to talk to?” She asked softly.

A moment of silence hung in the air after that question. The queen took a sip of her tea to wash down the cookie. “Mako, do you think I’m a bad mother?” She asked bluntly, her voice solemn.

Makoto shook her head. “No, I do not.”

Serenity took a shaky breath as her glossy eyes welled with tears that threatened to fall. “I just feel as if, this was my doing. I was too hard on her and I pushed her away…” She choked.

“Your grace,” the chef frowned and reached to take her hand in hers. “This isn’t any of your doing. You mustn’t be so hard on yourself.” She squeezed her hand. “Usagi loves you, very much. She thinks the world of you.”

The monarch’s eyes gave a little shimmer through the tears. Makoto seemed like her only other source of comfort aside from Raditz. They shared a special rapport only two women could understand.

Serenity had a most complicated relationship with her own mother, Selene. The previous queen taught her to be strong and unyielding, that a true queen never cried. Obviously that left Serenity to grow up with a handicap when it came to trust. Her being emotionally stunted and always needing control was the rift that wedged between her and the princess.

She had held off on everything concerning her daughter that was long past due: marriage, her coronation, and birthing an heir. In the beginning she was convinced the extra time was a kindness she wished she was bestowed at her age by her own mother. More time to become better acquainted to her possible betrothed before surrendering herself to serve her kingdom. But along the way, the queen’s patience ran thin. The princess still remained so naïve and childish, a disheartening reality. How could she trust her daughter with the responsibly that was constantly being avoided with every opportunity? Usagi made no effort to choose a suitor, neglected her studies, and habitually snuck out of the palace on top of all that. The days before her daughter’s birthday Queen Serenity had finally reached the end of her rope.

_Flashback_

“So help me gods, either you start displaying more diligence towards your birthright or I will choose whom you will wed on your birthday and make him my successor instead!”

“What, how could you?!” She shrieked as she clutched at the stained fabric of her skirt. “That’s despicably unjust, Mother!”

“You heard me,” she ground out sternly. “You’re of marriageable age and it’s high time you behaved as such. You are no longer a child!”

“You would sooner see a stranger take your throne than your own flesh and blood?!” The blonde choked out in tears. Such an action only occurred when an heir had committed enough misdemeanors to be deemed by the council inept to rule. Her mother demanding this would be the same as announcing to the masses that her daughter was a disgrace.

“If it means sparing the kingdom from a ruler who turns away from every basic task given, a ruler that can’t be expected to be punctual at a council meeting, and has little regards for her own safety: Then, as queen, I will do what I _must_.” She hissed out, hitting the nail on the proverbial coffin.

Usagi’s posture slid into a limp state of complete defeat and the monarch could see the look of shock and utter betrayal shining in her eyes.

Her mother stood firm, raising her chin up and fighting the maternal instinct to soothe the pain she inflicted on her daughter. This had been a long time coming and she needed this rude awakening to sink in.

Two familiar guards leaning against the corners of the room witnessed the exchange transpire and remained silent. One had his hands folded on his chest while the other’s posture stood upright and appeared as appalled as the princess. The latter of the two took a couple of steps forward when he saw the blonde whirl around and begin to shake with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, fighting back sobs.

“Rabbit,” Raditz breathed as he reached out.

Stretching his arm toward her seemed to be in vain however. He disregarded his mate’s expression of blatant disapproval of him trying to comfort the girl yet Usagi ran past him while wiping her eyes.

Turles, who had been on the other side of the room, decided to follow her and make sure she would still get her space. His voice could be heard ordering the princess’s night guard past the door to not pursue her.

_End Flashback_

“I have no doubt she loves me. But perhaps I wasn’t as supportive as I should have been. There’s so much about becoming a queen she has yet to learn.” Serenity sighed and wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

“Perhaps she’s frightened with the prospect of never living up to your standards. With a queen like you, she already has a tall glass to fill.”

Serenity gave a slow nod. That was a valid point that didn’t cross her mind. Usagi had accomplished very little next to how she was in her own youth. Usagi however didn’t have her drive and desire for overachievement like she did. Perhaps it was unfair to judge her performance next to hers. “Thank you,” she breathed out gently. If she were to ever see her daughter again, hopefully she might be able to see eye to eye with her over that.

“That’s what family is for. I am technically your sister in law after all.” She said and tipped her a wink.

The silver-haired woman merely shook her head with a small smile. “I’m quite amazed Turles would find someone as wonderful as you to be his mate. Then again, I’m sure your cooking left him free of all doubts.”

“You’re damned right it did,” she snorted. “Half right actually, it was my right hook too.” She corrected herself. _‘Also didn’t hurt that she had a sultry accent to match her voluptuous figure.’_ A voice not hers echoed in her mind, making her cheeks tint pink.

“Typical,” Serenity snickered.

About 12 years ago, Turles had met Makoto at a nearby tavern. The moment she met his eyes serving him his rum, he was utterly smitten and vice versa. Since then, they would sneak into the cellar during her graveyard shift for a passionate tryst. This impromptu courtship continued for months until she revealed she was with child. Overwhelmed with the news, Turles decided to help her by bringing in one of her cakes into the palace. With the delicious treat passing the Queen’s taste test, Makoto was offered the position as private chef to the royal family. All her financial troubles were taken care of, a rare blessing for an unwed foreign woman like her.

Damned Turles had her furious when he sat her down and told her he couldn’t marry her. She thought he was being choosy or was skittish over the commitment. It all became clear that one night, when the moon was full. Then she finally understood all of it. There was no intention of leaving from him.

As long as he was what he was, it was safer for her to claim unmarried and her child a bastard. Having his brother ‘balls deep in the queen’—as Turles put it so crassly—was already enough scandal. If it was revealed there were Saiyans in the palace, the kingdom would be in a state of pandemonium. They would look into families first, capture and killing relatives. Turles didn’t want to gamble with that risk. She could live with that. So they kept their romance from everyone except a select few and those who can smell otherwise.

“Say, how’s your boy been? I haven’t seen him around in a while.” Serenity inquired.

The cook smiled; happy the queen was looking more at peace. “He’s doing wonderfully. He started a little business for himself.”

“Really, such as..?”

“He’s been making smoke pellets. He’s made some good ones to kill rodents with. I just about screamed when he came home with a purse full of coin last month. The markets and butcher shop tipped him heavily that first week.”

“Dear gods, your little Shingo, a business man at only 11 years old.” She shook her head before whispering. “Are you sure he is Turles’s son?” She leaned in, “Because that boy has the last thing you’d expect his father to have: a good work ethic.”

Makoto burst into a fit of laughter. There was no point in arguing that. Loyalty to their family aside, Turles had plenty of quit in him when it came to hard work. He usually took the easy way out and detested following someone else’s rules. Hell, he should have been grateful to Raditz for keeping his position as long as he had.

A wince escaped her lips as she felt a stinging pain on the back of her thigh.

“Something wrong..?” The queen asked with a touch of concern.

“Oh it’s nothing! These cabinets just give me the occasional splinter every time I brush up against them is all,” she said and slammed a cabinet underneath the counter roughly with a laugh.

“Mako, I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m awfully curious. What is Turles like as a father?”  Serenity whispered. “He’s usually quite aloof, polar opposite to Raditz, and yet my daughter has always adored him.”

A small smile crept over the cook’s lips. “I know he isn’t really the affectionate type. When Shingo was born, Turles told me he wanted to always be in his life. He’s a very thoughtful provider, let’s that boy want for nothing. He advises him, pushes him when he needs to, and even when he isn’t so talkative, he always tells him he’s proud of him no matter what.” She said as her smile grew wider. “Of course, he doesn’t really say ‘I love you’ all the time but he’s always showed it in other ways.” She huffed slightly in agitation. “I mean, he wouldn’t fall over dead if he cared to say it more often.” She added and bit the inside of her cheek as the stinging pain on her thigh came back.

“Knowing Turles, you won’t get it out of him unless they’re his famous last words.” Serenity smirked knowingly. Usually they butt heads, but she understood Turles’s struggle to open up and voice his emotions. It was a very cultural thing for Saiyans, according to Raditz. He always said it was a trait Serenity shared with them.

“I hope not, or else he’ll have more to worry about in the afterlife than paying the ferryman!” The brunette growled in response.

Serenity let out a giggle at the way the other woman shook her fist in anger.

As if on cue, the doors swung open and Raditz dashed into the kitchen a disheveled mess. He was catching his breath, winded out from all the stairs he sprinted to get there. His face glistened with sweat.

“Raditz, what is it?” Serenity jumped from her seat in surprise.

He merely responded by holding up a parchment that was addressed to him. “Our ray of sunshine is safe, beloved.” He announced with a relieved smile.

“Oh, thank the gods!” She exclaimed, on the verge of tears once more. Her chair knocked over as she rose and hurried to take the parchment out of his hand. It was pulled up and out of her reach before her hand could touch it. “Raditz, give it here.” She ordered and held her hand out.

“The instructions say you should read it in private and burn it after you finish.” He said in a matter of fact tone.

“Very well, warm up the fireplace in my bed chambers and I’ll come join you shortly.” Serenity commanded while crossing her arms.

“Mm,” he said with a wolfish grin. “That almost sounds like the perfect sentence.”

“Gods, you can be such a letch!” The queen hissed in annoyance and swatted his arm repeatedly to his delight. “Hurry up and be gone,” she demanded.

“As you wish,” he swiftly bowed her before running off.

Makoto was laughing as the queen approached her. That little exchange validated all that Turles had been telling her for years. Behind closed doors, they acted like a pair of honeymooning teenagers.

Serenity reached for a plate and served herself some cookies. “I’ll be back for more. I have a feeling I will need them after reading this note.”

“Enjoy,” she giggled as the queen gracefully closed the door behind her with her free hand.

“Ye gods, I thought they’d never leave.” Turles groaned and stood up from behind the counter to stretch, naked as the day he was born.

“I don’t recall you nude before you hid.” Makoto smirked as she eyed up her man beside her.

“Had to keep busy while you two kept yakking,” he shrugged with a roll of his neck.

“And yet you had plenty of time to pinch me.”

“Then you slammed the cabinet door on my hand.”

“Served you right,” she smacked his sturdy chest. “I hope you were really listening to what I said.”

He merely grabbed her by the chin so she would look him in the eye. “No more talk,” he purred before lowering his lips to devour hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she let out a satisfied moan when she felt him lift her onto the counter and start to peel off her clothing.

* * *

 

Usagi sat at the table and bit her lip. She idly fiddled with her neatly braided hair. Rei was nice enough to style it for her after they woke up. Inside she was anxious to face Trunks after the night before. There was so much she wanted to talk to him about. Her nightmares, his odd behavior…and yet here she was fretting over something as stupid as how he’d respond to her new hairdo. The man has seen her skip around in her undergarments caked in dirt for years. Hell, he even held her hair when she vomited yesterday. Why should this matter now? It was only Trunks after all.

The lady of the Ember Lands huffed in her seat long past their breakfast was eaten. “Where are they? Do they usually sleep in until luncheon? The nerve,” she hissed and crossed her arms. “This is unacceptable.”

“Calm yourself, Rei. The men were up late last night doing a quick patrol.” The baron spoke to ease his granddaughter’s ire.

“Out on a patrol? Aren’t you the one that told us everyone is not to leave the grounds at night?” Her eyes narrowed at her elder.

“You misunderstand, Rei. They were merely setting up a perimeter as custom to the end of every hunt. Many dangerous animals skulk around at night, best to have as many precautions.”

Usagi’s eyes widened as the baron’s words seemed to pierce into her very mind as images of her nightmare flashed into her head. Those large sharp teeth, glowing red eyes, all dressed in a thick massive coat of dark fur. She could feel the chills overtaking her as the hair on her arms stood up. 

Rei was oblivious to the blonde’s quivering until she felt a shaky hand clutch her wrist. She turned and gave the princess her undivided attention, anger immediately melting away. “What is it, Usagi?” She asked gently and leaned closer to her.

“I have to see, Trunks.” She whispered for only Rei to hear.

Rei gave a nod. She had no room for excuses now. It was day time and the last thing she wanted was for the princess to bawl her eyes out again. “Grandfather, I would like to take Usagi to the servants’ lodge.” She stated.

“I see,” the old man nodded understandably and fished in his robes’ pockets. “Rei, I would like you to have the skeleton key then.” He said and handed it to her.

“You would give this to me?” Rei blinked in slight disbelief.

“Well I don’t see why not? You are of age and I trust you with the responsibility. It is yours to keep.” He replied with a smile.

Rei bowed her head slightly. “Thank you, Grandfather.” In the Ember Lands it is unheard of for the man of the household to give the key to a woman, even a family member. It usually went to another man. The fact that her grandfather held her in such high regards made her inwardly overjoyed. Such a small thing was a tremendous honor in her homeland.

“No need to thank me. Now, I will go take my tea by the garden and pray.” He said as he slowly stood from his seat.

Rei nodded and ushered for Usagi to take her arm and follow her.

“This is the one.” Usagi pointed out the door when they came to the end of the hall next to the washroom.

Rei knocked on the door. “Sir Trunks?”

When there was no response the blonde opted for her to use the key. The brunette unlocked the door for her and put her hand on her shoulder. “I’ll give you two some privacy. If you need me, I’ll be out near the garden for target practice.”

She nodded in response and voiced her thanks before entering his room. She inhaled sharply when she closed the door behind her and witnessed a sight she never expected in her wildest of dreams.

Spread out like some sacrificial offering, her night guard was sound asleep in bed stark naked. The light from the sun beamed down on him as if even the heavens acknowledged his tantalizingly divine figure. Suddenly feeling bold, she took a step closer towards him, then three more. Before she knew it, she was at his bedside. It was as if the skin on her cheeks caught fire as she colored from the unintentionally sensual display. ‘Dear sweet gods,’ never has she seen him this exposed before. He was always presentably dressed before she could roll over and open her eyes in the morning! The lavender tresses she adored weren’t in his usually ponytail. They freely draped over the pillow and framed his gorgeous face. The bed sheet draped over his lap being the only thing keeping him fully bared. To think, just under that sheet was his…

A cool breeze caressed her face and her attention turned to the nearby open window and curtains blowing towards her. She tiptoed over and gently closed it before glancing back at the slumbering stud. He glistened in the sunlight from the moist residue of his feverish sweat. While his tan skin still had a reddish hue to it, he was looking in better shape than the night before.

‘Poor Trunks, I’ve never seen him ill before.’ She thought with a frown. He always looked after her whenever she came down with a cold. That is unless Raditz was hovering around her like an overbearing mother hen.

Her eyes looked down and saw the cut along his pectoral had fully recovered, much to her relief.

Without warning, the hidden part of him stirred under the sheets. ‘Well, according to Rada, that’s a sign of good health in a man,’ she turned crimson and covered her eyes with her hands for a moment. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she peeked through her fingers and eventually lowered her hands. Her eyes darted back down at his face and back at the generously sized tent in the covers. ‘He must be _very_ healthy,’ she gulped while gawking at the size of it.

A sharp breath caught in her lips as she took in the sight of his chiseled tan body in all its glory. Taut muscles adorned his torso as his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. He was a masterpiece. Taking in a deep breath, she could smell the pine in his scent and it was intoxicating. The pounding of her heart against her chest made her feel light-headed much like the day before. Her hand reached out with the intention of touching his chest, determined to prove if his flesh was still as warm and smooth as it looked. She clenched it merely inches away and bit her lip as she got a grip of her better judgment. She couldn’t, at least…Would Trunks even welcome such advances, from _her_?

The guard took his position so seriously, showing little regard for anything outside his job. ‘Does Trunks even find me attractive?’ She frowned. They got along so well, but what if he merely thought her a child more than a woman he would bed? ‘Does he even feel the same or will he pity me and see this as just a foolish girl’s crush?’ She was his princess, he was her guard. That would never change.

But this wasn’t just a fleeting emotion, not to her. She finally had come to realize her feelings weren’t merely infatuation or fondness. Deep down inside it was certain; she was in love with Trunks. His unrivaled patience and understanding, his subtle playful nature, his snarky comments that always got a laugh out of her, his courage to voice his distaste bluntly on something despite being so reserved… He was the only man she could undoubtedly say she was wholeheartedly in love with, not like Prince Endymion 2 years ago. Only her guard had that place in her heart, so much so that it had ached when they were apart. The emotion was incomprehensibly overwhelming and inescapable. With him, she would happily picture spending every day of her life and every night in his bed.

Now she had wished she left the window open, wanting to fan herself at the indecent thoughts racing through her. Just the thought of them engaging in all sorts of carnal activities, left her aching in a place besides her heart and it was a good kind of ache.

She shook her head to clear her clouded mind. ‘Keep dreaming, even if he miraculously said yes mother would kill me!’ She inwardly groaned. Their status will forever be hanging over their heads especially back at the palace.

It was as if the idea punted the back of her head as she jerked straight up in an epiphany. Out here, she was just Miss Usagi. If there was any moment to take advantage of the lack of professionalism, this was it!

‘Prepare yourself, Trunks. I’m about to show you just what a perfect wife I can be!’ She covered her mouth to keep from giggling. When she saw his body begin to shift, she slowly stumbled while backing up. ‘He’s going to wake up soon,’ she internally panicked and tiptoed out hurriedly before closing the door quietly.

An exhale she didn’t know she was holding escaped her lips and she walked down the corridor strategizing her next course of action. What would be a good thing to do that would demonstrate she was wife material without being too forward or improper? After all, she couldn’t offer to bed him and bear him a child right away. ‘He’d probably have a heart attack.’ She grinned to herself leaving the servant lodge.

The sun shone down brightly and she covered her eyes. Her grin fell at the sight of clouds at the end of the horizon. Hopefully they weren’t headed here. With such a nice day they could do so much. ‘Maybe a romantic picnic,’ she swooned at the thought of being in his arms while sipping some wine. ‘That’s it! We’ll have a picnic with our favorite foods.’ She snapped her fingers while walking towards the manor’s larder.

Now, if she remembered correctly Trunks was awfully fond of pheasant meat. Much to her dismay the cellarers said they were fresh out. She thanked them and dashed off when she was hit by another idea. Wouldn’t he just be so damned impressed to hear she not only arranged the picnic herself but also went out to supply the food? ‘That’s right; I’m not helpless in the least. A wife is expected to provide for her husband as he would provide for her.’ There was a bounce in her step from her excitement. All she has to do is go into town and… Oh, that’s right. She wasn’t supposed to come out and say she’s a princess for her own safety. That means she needs money to go buy food. Sprinting forward she headed towards the gardens to find Rei.

“Rei,” she exclaimed, spotting the brunette lining up her shot.

The noblewoman blinked and lowered her bow to turn to the flailing princess. “There you are. How’d it go?”

“Great,” she wheezed, out of breath from the intense run. “I have a favor to ask.”

“What is it?”

“Could you spare some coin so I can go shopping?”

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t like my riding clothes?” Her right eye visibly twitched in agitation.

“No, they’re lovely! Thank you,” The royal amended. “I just want to go buy some wine and pheasant for Trunks and surprise him with a picnic.” She added with a sheepish blush.

“The nearest winery and butcher is quite a horse ride away.” Rei informed her. “And it’d be much more worth your coin to catch a pheasant yourself. They’re costly this side of the mountain.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that. I don’t have it in me to hunt animals.” Her lower lip quivered.

Rei shrugged. “Then don’t get pheasant. Get a hen or some squirrel meats. You shouldn’t go shopping by yourself either, it could be dangerous.”

She had a point but Usagi wasn’t in the mood to settle. It was imperative she do all she could to impress Trunks. So much was riding on this picnic. “I’ll be fine by myself, Rei. Look at me. I’m a lot less recognizable with my hair cut and worn like this.”

“True, but you don’t know the village or anyone in it.”

“Neither do you and I’ve got my blade on me, remember?” She said and whipped it out from under her vest.

Rei eyed her hand holding the knife and made a displeased expression. “Put it back. You wave it around like you’ll put out your own eye at any second.”

The blonde slacked and put the blade away with a pout. “Have you seen Goten, by any chance?”

Rei’s cheeks turned crimson and her nose wrinkled in response. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, it makes sense to ask him to hunt down some pheasant.” Usagi shrugged. She really didn’t understand the animosity Rei had for the groundskeeper.

“Had it ever occurred to you that I could be perfectly capable of hunting, or does that not make sense?” Rei asked in a passive aggressive tone.

“Oh, I meant no disrespect to your shooting skill. I just thought that since you are a proper lady, you wouldn’t like to dirty your hands.” Usagi said bashfully scratching her cheek.

“Don’t dismiss me as the type that’s afraid of some dirt.” The archer put her hand on her hips.

“My apologies,” Usagi bowed. “Can I count on you to get the pheasant, then?”

“You’ll get it.”  Came her sure reply before she rummaged through her belongings and came up with a handful of coin. “This will be more than substantial for fresh bread, cheese, and wine. Spend it wisely.”

“This little..? Wouldn’t they ask for more silver?” The princess blinked with her brow furrowed in a puzzled expression.  Never had she carried small copper change. She was so used to being taught through rounding prices in silver, mostly gold.

“You don’t even know how money works..?”

Her answer came with a shake of her head with a helpless frown.

Rei sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose to summon up some patience before giving her a talk about how the currency worked.

“Huh, Goten would usually be in the stables at this hour. Where do you think he could be?” Usagi said as they both saddled their individual horses.

Usagi took Hope and mounted the mare’s back. Once situated she began running her hand up and down the horse’s neck lovingly. She might have to feed Hope herself if Goten didn’t get around to it. Trunks did say Hope was very particular about what she liked to eat, being difficult and hardly settling to graze. Her smile widened at the idea that she would get all of this done and feed Trunks’s horse. ‘No doubt he’ll see me as the perfect bride.’ The cerulean pools she had for eyes sparkled in glee, already hearing wedding bells in her mind.

“Why should I care?” The violet-eyed woman scoffed and mounted her black horse, unknowingly bringing the other out of her daydream.

Usagi frowned. “Honestly, he’s not an unlikable person. From what Trunks tells me, he’s an absolute darling. In fact, he fancies you very much.” She added with a sly grin.

“Spare me,” the noblewoman huffed and flipped her braided hair.

The golden-haired maiden shrugged. “Suit yourself, then. It doesn’t change that he’s a catch.” She winked before taking off with Hope.

* * *

 

As she shot along the dirt path with the wind in her face, flashes from yesterday with Trunks swept her mind. This was what she wanted: freedom. No security detail, no overbearing mother, no obligations, and no titles. Here she was her own woman and could do as she pleased. Living out any dream she never thought possible, wild and reckless. It was like a blank canvas ready for her to fill. “We’re almost there, girl.” She cooed gently as they galloped towards the approaching town.

“Made it,” she said with a sigh of relief as she approached a corral to drop her off. Horses weren’t allowed past the square near the marketplaces. “I’ll get you a snack while I’m away. I’ll only be gone for a while.” Her palms stroked the horse’s face before paying the handler the fee to take her.

Her first stop was the bakery and she ogled at the baskets filled with deliciousness through the window before walking in. Palming her coin she recalled Rei’s words about being wise with her spending and mentally scolded herself.  ‘I can’t blow it all on bread, just one loaf.’ She managed to get a nice one for a pittance of her coin and walked out the door with a satisfied smile.

‘That was the first time I actually purchased bread. Maybe I should do it more often whenever I go back home.’ She stopped in her tracks and her smile fell off her lips. ‘ _If_ I can ever go back home,’ she worried her lip.

Even if they caught the traitor, could she go back living the same life? Would her mother make her accept Diamond’s proposal? Her heart skipped a beat and she shuddered at the thought. Her mother would no doubt shove her into the marriage if he was proven innocent, even more so if the queen learned about her daughter’s feelings for her guard.

After all she had been through, and she would come home to that? She much rather disappear. Ever since Usagi was a little girl she liked the idea of being married and having children but as she got older she realized not just any handsome prince would do. Marriage should be love, honor, and commitment…not a facade for a political merger or business transaction.  From what she learned about her mother and father’s arrangement, her mother wasn’t all that in love or passionate with her birth father. There was certainly a deep fondness. Everyone said the late King Siegfried was a good man and good king. Yet the queen mustn’t have felt anything significant for him past fondness.

The princess couldn’t do with that. She craved love, an excitement that would have her heart bordering on exploding with joy upon her bridal march.

When she came out of her deep thought she realized she had just purchased her wheel of cheese. ‘I space out too often. I hope I can remember my way back.’  

Locating the winery, she decided to browse the racks.  The uncomfortable sensation that she was being watched didn’t go unacknowledged. The owner and a couple of men were eyeing her up with piercing stares varying in intensity and nature. Two of them stared at her from across the room and exchanging knowing glances with one another in approval. She opted to ignore them and found the wine bottles she recognized closer to the counter, all together. A smile graced her features when she saw Trunks’s favorite wine.

“I’ll take this one.” She stated and set it on the counter.

“I don’t think you can afford it, miss.” The shop keeper stared at her.

“What? Just how much is it worth?”

“3 silver pieces,” was the answer. “That’s why it’s with the rest of the expensive ones.”

She felt her stomach sink. She only had one piece of silver on her after all of her shopping. It looked like she and Trunks had very posh taste. Sure, they didn’t drink a lot. Not nearly as much as her uncle Turles but it was a well enjoyed luxury.

“Forgive me; I was sure I had more coin on me.” She sighed and let the keeper put it back. He recommended a cheaper bottle saying the taste was the closest she could get for what she had on her. She thanked him and left the shop with a frown. ‘Well, what did I expect? I don’t live in a palace anymore.’ Suddenly feeling gloomy, she mentally lamented over not being able to supply Trunks the comforts he had enjoyed while serving her in the palace.

He wouldn’t eventually tire of her and think her a burden, would he? After all, her privileges as a princess were endless. If they were gone, he’d have to take care of her without a cushy lifestyle to fall back on. He did always say she was a handful. But her love could make up for more than enough of it, can’t it? She was more than willing to give him her hand in marriage, along with the rest of her. Be it working as a milk maid or selling vegetables in the market, she’d work her small delicate hands for him, all to ensure his happiness.

She handed a bit of what she had left to a stand that sold carrots and headed back towards the corral. Hope, from the other side of the fence, immediately made a beeline towards her at the sight of carrots. “You were really hungry. Guess hay doesn’t quite fill you up.” She giggled and fed the horse her snack which the mare greedily partook. “Looks like Trunks is stuck with us high maintenance women, huh Hope?”

Giving the horse more carrots she turned and saw a group of children hurrying around the corner, laughing and shrieking with excitement. The royal’s curiosity got the better of her and she collected her purchases and left the horse, promising to come right back to leave soon. She followed where the children rushed to and saw them stop in front of a stand to watch a puppet show. A large whimsical smile spread across her face at the display.

* * *

 

“How in hells is this supposed to bring me peace of mind?” Queen Serenity shouted in outrage, pulling at her silver bangs. And here she had hoped reading a letter from her daughter would have soothed her worries.

She and Raditz simultaneously accepted the letter’s authenticity when it came to the handwriting, careless grammar, and little rabbit doodle at the end. Usagi used to always sign her name as such when leaving Raditz and Turles notes since she was a small child. “This is worse than her running away. She’s taken a threat for her safety as a sort of excuse to go on vacation!”

“The only matter of importance is that she’s safe with her night guard.” Raditz crossed his arms as he saw his love fall backwards on the bed with an irritated huff.

“How do you know? She doesn’t flat out state her location or even a name for that matter.”

“She wrote ‘I am residing with a confidant’ that’s the word I used when we were talking about him. Apparently even on his time off he always seems to sniff her out, gods be praised.” He said with a half smile.

“Should we be worried about him? It’ll be the third night full moon, after all.” The mother worried her lip.

“The two never shared a bed before. I never once caught his scent on her sheets. He may be young but he’s a willful pup, I’ll give him that. He wouldn’t even touch meat on an empty stomach unless it was offered to him in mess. There’s no one better to trust with the task.”

"I don't know how comfortable I am with my daughter staying with her night guard, no matter how honorable you say he is. We **know** what happens to women in my family and their night guards."

“Honestly beloved, I don’t think our rabbit will end up being half the deviant you are. I'm sure,” he smirked.

“That isn’t what I meant!” She glared up at him with her flushed skin.

Raditz sighed and took her hand in his, stroking her fingers with his thumb absentmindedly. He could feel her stressed mind racing miles per minute.

Her eyelids closed as she thought something she always wondered but could never say out loud. _‘Did we make the right choice? Keeping her in the dark?’_

The man she knew as her true mate gave a single nod without hesitation. There were horrors she had seen through his mind’s eye that compelled them to shield the princess from. Over the years it became harder to approach the idea of telling her about them. She was still so delicate and green, practically blind to the darkness that existed in the world. To Usagi, monsters came from storybooks and skulked in the dark of one’s nightmares. They didn’t wear the skin of men with hate and bloodlust. No, she wasn’t ready to understand such a thing and she would be better suited not to. The crown princess wasn’t suited for that world.

It would eat her alive.

“Now what to do with this Prince Diamond,” she mumbled.

“Isn’t it obvious? Tell the boy to piss off and send him home.” Raditz spat in annoyance, feeling his primal side rise to entertain thoughts of torture in order to make the prince confess to any plots he had against the crown.

“There isn’t enough proof to take such action. Even Usagi says she suspects him but isn’t entirely sure. If there were any witnesses they would have said something during questioning the other day. Besides, if we’re wrong, I doubt the royal family of Gem will brush off accusations of treason like a scuff on their shoes. We’d have their naval fleet to answer to. There’s no chance we can withstand such an attack. The port cities are still the most vulnerable after all.” Rising up on her elbows she sighed and bit into another cookie from her platter. “I’ll just have to tell him she went on her little retreat and if he wants an answer it should come from her. I will not clean up her mess this time.”

“You would have made a wise general, beloved. And a ravishing one at that,” he smirked.

“Behave,” she rolled her eyes while swatting him lightly.

“As you wish,” he purred and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

 Watching the children hurry back to their waiting parents or siblings after the show, the princess in disguise felt her heart swell with warmth. Family was such a beautiful thing to have. She wondered how grand it would be to marry Trunks and continue living with her mother, Raditz, Uncle Turles, and Mako. Maybe if she gave Rei a nudge towards Goten’s direction, they could visit occasionally too. Now wouldn’t that make a lively picture? All the fastidious dinners would be ones to remember!

She finally snapped back to reality at the sensation of being watched once more. Holding her purchases close, she slowly eyed her surroundings while slowly heading back toward the direction of the corral. The blonde stopped right in her tracks when she locked eyes with a man in front of her. It was one of the men staring at her from the winery, she’d bet the last of her pocket change on it. Somehow, the way he was looking at her made her feel uneasy. Much like how Diamond looked at her and, ‘Just like those…kidnappers!’ As soon as her hands trembled, her body flipped into fight or flight mode as she sprinted away to the side.

Apparently her instincts were on par as she heard footsteps coming after her. Her heart raced alongside her legs in her panic. ‘Why? Why me? Is it because I came by myself?’ She panted, tears coming to her eyes already. Unsuspectingly she was boxed in by other men in cahoots with her pursuers and found herself being backed into an alley. She tripped and fell backwards, her bagged purchases hitting the ground.

“Please, just take it. Take my food, take my money, just please don’t hurt me,” she pleaded as she crawled back until she reached a barrel and shakily stood up with it as a support.

“Easy, dove. We won’t hurt you.” One sniggered.

Obviously she didn’t believe him for an instant, even when she had that tiny sliver of hope for the best in her heart. She counted, four of them this time. They weren’t as big as Turles or even Trunks for that matter yet they still looked strong enough to pin her down. She huddled by the barrel and watched them like a wide-eyed frightened doe.

The smallest of them bent over to collect the items that fell. “Some good treats we got here. Were you on your way to a party, dove?”

Her head shook in response as she felt as if a wave of tremors was hitting her body at once. Sweat streamed down her gold colored brow. The air was sucked through her teeth as it was suddenly getting hard to catch her breath. It wasn’t even that long of a sprint yet her body reacted like it was desperate for air. Was it possible to drown without being submerged in water?

“Well then, maybe you’d like to join us instead?” A bigger fellow inquired as he looked her up and down. “It’s been a while since we had some pleasurable company.” Another added, gesturing to all of her.

“I can’t,” she squeaked.

“Now why’s that, dove?”

“Are we not good enough for you?”

“She looks plenty good to me.” One added, making the others laugh.

“Please,” she held out a hand in a futile attempt to keep them from stepping closer. “I’m supposed to be somewhere else.”

“Where’s that, dove? Perhaps my gents and I can escort you.”

Her head shook at that and the men were all the more amused.

“You got a husband waiting for you?”

“I,” her voice cracked. She couldn’t really say Trunks was her husband. There was no ring to prove it. “I have somebody, and he will come looking for me!”

Apparently they found that hilarious. “You hear that? He’ll come looking for her.”

“Sounds like a keeper,” one nudged the other.

“Looks like the men agree you can do better. What say you come with us and we’ll have a party of our own?” A rag in one of the men’s hands caught her eye as something from a flask was being poured into it. It couldn’t have been the same kind of thing that put her to sleep, could it?

“No,” she sniffled. “Please,” she pleaded with a shake of her head. Hot tears rolled down her sweaty face.

“I’m afraid we insist. You’re such a mess, after all. Can’t have you wandering by your lonesome,” the smaller one smirked as they all stepped closer.

Her quivering hands clutched the empty barrel with a vice-like grip, determined to use it as a shield of sorts.

When the one with the rag lunged at her, her body responded with that usual stroke of brilliance she showed in her many escape attempts in the past. The barrel was sent out of her hands with a forceful shove aimed for his legs. He toppled over like a domino and the rag fell out of his hand. She then seized the opportunity and drew her hidden blade on him as he was on the floor and vulnerable.

“Stop,” she exclaimed as they froze in bewilderment at the sight of the tiny maiden pressing the blade of a familiar looking hunting knife to their companion’s throat. “If you value his life, you will let me go. Now,” she commanded.

It was suddenly quiet, and she was growing more uncomfortable with how they stared at the knife in her hand more than her threatening glare. “I mean it!” She exclaimed, pressing the blade down to break skin on the man’s neck and droplets of blood trickled down.

“What’s the commotion?” A new voice broke the silence as the group parted to let a hairy woodsman through.

“Boss,” the remaining four whispered.

“Look what’s in her hand!” The smaller one of the group called out.

“Well now, what do we have here?” The man in charge scratched his chin at the sight with an amused smirk.

“Clear the path and let me through!” Usagi tried again, hopeful on getting the reaction she wanted.

“My men and I would be happy to oblige, milady. But that knife in your hand is suddenly bringing many questions to mind. I’d like some answers.” He calmly crossed his arms.

“I didn’t steal it if that’s what you’re implying, sir.” Her brow was furrowed at him with anger but the crack in her voice and trembling lip gave away her fear.

“Well it belonged to one of my lieutenants and I find it hard to believe it would end up in the hands of a scrawny thing like you.”

The princess suddenly felt her stomach twist into knots. Whoever owned the blade was one of his men. They were dead because of her.

“I found it in the woods,” she said, not particularly lying.

“Really,” he said as his men stood beside him as if to make a wall between her and her escape from the alley. “I find that interesting information. Seeing as I haven’t heard from my lieutenant in days. Last I heard he was hiding out in the woods.”

The hand clutching the knife trembled at that, it didn’t go unnoticed to her audience.

“Why don’t you show us exactly where you found it?”

She shook her head, fresh tears pouring from her eyes.

“She looks scared, boss.” One whispered. “She knows something.”

“Oh, I’m sure she does.” The leader said before giving the blonde’s captive a knowing glance.

She let out a scream only to have it muffled by a large hand as she was unexpectedly overpowered and pinned to the floor on her back. Her body thrashed and struggled under the weight of the man she had at her mercy just seconds ago. The knife discarded after he had roughly bashed her forearm into the floor. A loud yelp of pain escaped the back of her throat. Cerulean eyes clouded in tears looked on at the weapon as it was picked up by the man in charge.

“You see, when my lieutenant disappeared, word was going around that he was hired to ‘collect’ a girl for some unknown employer. Now I could just be thinking out loud, but it’s much too convenient having a strange yet fair maiden like you wandering around town all by her lonesome, with this, and just happened to be in the woods to find it.” He said and held the knife close to her face before caressing the skin of her temple with the flat side of the blade.

A whimper escaped her as she was filled with a paralyzing fear. This was worse than her nightmare, because this wasn’t a dream.

“I know exactly who you are, milady.” He said menacingly. “And you’re coming to the woods with us to retrace your steps.”

* * *

 

Close to dusk and the group of hoodlums rode up to the partly burnt shack where she was held prisoner. Usagi was gagged and made to ride double in with the leader sitting behind her, hands bound behind her back while his held the reins.

“All right men, set up camp.” The woodsman commanded. “Place look familiar to you?” He stated more than asked her with the way she bowed her head to look away shaking. “Search the shack.”

The men came back empty handed aside from a flag that had the same emblem from the knife the man in charge of her captors confiscated. How strange…she remembered the fire, and stripping down. Yet all of her jewels and her gown hadn’t turned up? Maybe that was a good thing. If they found such lavish items they would know her true worth and hold onto her for a hefty ransom. Perhaps that’s why the two never stated to the others what kind of girl they were going to ‘collect’. If you pawned off a princess and split the spoils with just two people, you got a bigger pay cut. That’s how the economics of it worked according to Turles.

Collecting…her eyes fell on the patch of dirt and recalled the night of her abduction. The limp female form was carried and dumped carelessly and buried in the cover of night. She could still remember the awful stench.

The blonde whimpered and lowered her head, emitting muffled sobs.

“What is it?” The boss asked in mock concern as he pulled her off the horse and kept a firm grip on her. He noticed her gaze on the unmarked recently dug grave and signaled his men to dig.

Two dug at the grave while the other two lackeys set up camp. Apparently there was little use for the shack since the fire she started burnt off the roof.

“So what started the fire?” The leader asked as he removed the gag from her mouth.

She closed her eyes and decided not to answer.

A brief sigh in exasperation escaped him before slapping her with the back of his hand. “I brought you here for answers. Speak, now!”

The royal let out a cry at the stinging pain coursing her face. “Me, it was me!” Overcome with sobs, she hit her knees on the dirt with that confession.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.”

Usagi looked around and saw how the others either sneered or appeared indifferent to the cruel treatment. Not one of them took sympathy on her. The ones digging were blatantly ignoring the whole thing.

“Don’t be shy now, keep talking.” He pushed on.

“I-It was me, I started the fire to escape and then I…” She sniffled trying to spit it out. Once it would leave her lips, they’d take out their vengeance out on her. That terrified the petite princess.

“Boss, I think I found something!” One called out as the shovel hit something hard.

“Well unearth it already,” the man barked out grabbing her from the clothing on her back to force her up and over to the hole.

“Shit, is that the Rook?” A digger asked in shock as a body was revealed, head first.

“Aye, that’s his scar on the neck,” another answered.

The corpse of the one called Rookie had something lodged in his mouth, partially sticking out the unhinged jaw. One of the bandits roughly pulled it out to reveal a rock covered in dried blood stains, the murder weapon.

The blonde felt her insides go cold and her mind flooded with images, taking her back to that night.

_Flashback_

"Now to pay your penalty," Rook sneered.

She shrank backwards near the edge, trying to crawl away aimlessly. Her vision was now blinded by tears as their footsteps came closer. She shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself.

Just as she felt the merciless grasp pull her head up by her bangs, a sudden crash was heard behind them and then a mighty roar was closing in.

“The fuck was that?” The older one exclaimed and got out his knife once more, glancing around.

Wasting no time seizing an opportunity, Usagi socked Rookie where it hurt while it was exposed and vulnerable. He let go of her hair and keeled over as she crawled away from him while writhing around her legs to loosen the bolas tangled around them.

“Damn it, Rook. Now’s not the time!” The chief hissed at his incompetent partner. “Get the girl and run,”

Snap went the nearby trees one by one as they crashed against each other and into the ground with a powerful boom.

The older of the two kidnappers turned his head and slowly dropped his jaw in slight shock at a large dark figure of what appeared to be an animal standing upright on its hind legs, staring back at him menacingly.

“You…fucking bitch!” Rookie hissed as lunged at her on the dirt and pulled her by her still bound ankles and then yanked her towards him by her long hair.

Usagi yelped and her hands flew for the nearest object to hold on to, a rock bigger than her hand.

At the sound of her cry in pain the creature snarled and stalked forward. The man with the knife charged at it. He immediately regretted it when it realized just how strong and fast this thing was. Its enormous hand had found his throat before he could thrust his blade in, only scratching its chest before dropping it. The vice-like grip squeezed slowly, sadistically. Chief’s legs flailed as he made frantic choking noises and his eyes were bulging and watering in response to the pressure.

“Hold still, you cunt-!” He said as he flipped her over on her back to face him only to have her scream once more before cuffing him with the rock. He went down with that.

Sitting up she reacted out of instinct and bashed his head with the rock again, then again, and five more times afterwards…or was it seven? Only when she realized her strikes drew a lot of blood, did she stop and drop her improvised weapon with trembling fingers. Realizing the man beneath her was no longer moving or breathing, she pressed a hand against her mouth in distress. The potent scent overflowed her sense of smell. The princess’s face was decorated with red smears from her bloodied fingers. She crawled away to distance herself, unknowingly getting closer to the edge of the cliff. Her eyes never left the corpse of her captor. She couldn’t stop her body from shaking.

Oh gods, what had she done?

As if it knew the fight was leaving the choking man, the dark figure roared in his victim’s face before roughly slamming the body to the ground in a powerful display of strength. The force was so great the ground cracked underneath.

Usagi looked up when she felt the earth beneath her shake in contrast from her body. Not paying attention to how the cracks were spreading around her. Blue orbs met a pair of red eyes that glowed in the moonlight. They widened as it made its way towards her, building up speed.

“No, no..!” She shrieked in horror and then once more when her weight made the tip of the edge give out from underneath her.

Before she knew it she was falling backwards and screaming out as loud as her voice could allow. The last image of her mind was those red eyes coming for her and the massive arms reaching to grab her while she fell into the void.

_End Flashback_

Another backhanded smack across the face snapped her out of her episode and she realized she had been screaming out loud the whole time she mentally checked out. She gasped for air desperately, stammering incoherently in her hysteria.

“Look at me!” The woodsman snarled and grabbed her by the chin to lock eyes. “What did this?!”

“The monster, the monster of the woods…the monster,” she repeated over in shock before fainting.

* * *

 

The faint sound of rolling thunder in the distance brought her out of her unconscious state. She came to with something snug around her neck. After a little bit of squirming she found that her ankles, arms, and waist were bound, wrapped around the tree she was tied to. Her wrists were connected to the piece of rope around her neck, lifting them would risk choking herself.  Fluttering her eyelids to get used to the lighting, she observed her surroundings. It had gotten dark as the only source of light came from the massive campfire crackling about.

“Nice of you to finally join us, dove.” One of the men whistled, making the others snicker in amusement. They apparently had helped themselves to her wine and food she had purchased earlier judging from the scraps they were finishing off.

Usagi inwardly cursed as she struggled against her bindings. “Please, let me go!” She pleaded.

“Now why would we do that? You told us there was a monster on the loose.” One snickered.

“Seems fitting, lovely maiden strung up as a virgin sacrifice,” another belched.

“Definitely appetizing,” she heard another whisper towards their leader.

“Enough,” the man in charge held up a patch that had the emblem for the queen’s guard. “We dug up the bodies while you had your sleep. They were wearing this uniform for a little undercover job I gather. They’ve gone to an awful lot of trouble for someone.”

Usagi gulped, eyes watering up once more and her insides went cold from nerves.

“What are you? Royalty, nobility, or maybe some wench carrying the seed of one?” The one she recognized as the man she threatened earlier approached her, his breath thick with the scent of wine and maybe some mead.

She turned away, repulsed by the odor as much as the subject of conversation.

“I sure hope it’s the last one. Means I could fuck you and not worry about the mess,” he snickered.

She closed her eyes and cringed in disgust.

“Let’s hear it,” their leader insisted.

“I’m not a w-wench.” She said with a quivering lip and watering eyes.

“You hear that, boss? We’re in the company of a high caliber lady.” One joked.

“That explains the pretty clothes.” The man invading her space tugged at her tunic.

She shuddered and looked away. If she told them who she was, they might just leave her be. However, she’d scare her mother senseless when they hold her for ransom afterwards and she had no guarantee she’d be given back to her at all. Then it occurred to her, these men were tied to the ones hired to take her. Surely whoever hired them would catch wind and want to acquire her first! Either way she pondered about it, none of it concluded her ending up safe.

‘If only Trunks were here,’ she thought, nay prayed as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. The princess then realized he might have been held at a disadvantage, being up against five men. Some armed at first glance, they could have hidden knives on them and with her all tied up at their mercy he would have been forced to surrender. They probably would have hurt him too. She shook her head at that thought. Well, luckily he wasn’t here after all and had to go through such an ordeal. But he would have urged her to stay strong, keep fighting. That’s what she was going to do.

“Well are you going to tell us who you are or not, dove?”

She inhaled sharply and spoke in a tone somewhat lower, trying to mask her distress. “No.”

“She’s lively, I’ll give her that.” The woodsman stroked his beard. “Now a fresh thing like you can’t go to waste, but a noble birth would mean we have to be sensible in our handling. Until I can get an estimate for what your maidenhead is worth, milady. You can rest assured we won’t touch it, for now.”

Why did hearing that not alleviate any of her worries at all?

“Until then, looking and touching goes.”

The men cheered as the boss backed away, heading towards the bushes to take a piss. “And no marks on her face!” He called out before disappearing from their line of sight.

Usagi let out a scream as they began to pull and tear at her clothing. They pulled out their blades to quicken their efforts in order to expose her. She squirmed and struggled but felt herself not only choked from the rope but getting nicked by the blades as well. The sensation of fresh blood trickling down her skin as she decided her only option was to keep screaming. Then she felt lips against hers and the taste of that wine or mead. Whatever it was, it tasted awful. Every ounce of her body refused the kiss and it took a punch across the cheek for her to realize she had bitten him and drawn blood from his lip.

“No good cunt,” he muffled as the blood dripped down his jaw. “I’ll give you a bloody lip, you whore!” He moved to punch her again but one stopped him.

“You heard what the boss said, not the face!”

“The boss isn’t here,” he argued.

“Just help us get her naked and you can suck her tit for fuck’s sake!” The third added.

The princess only kept wailing in response to what they had in store for her.

“Shut up,” another grunted and punched her in the gut after he stripped her to her flesh.

She heaved and coughed after taking such a rough blow. The cloth around her waist and thighs was torn off with a loud rip. When it became clear that violence was the way to silence her screams they kept punching. Her ribs, her abdomen, even her pelvis took blow after blow until she shrunk back silently in submission.

“Had enough? Maybe now we can carry on all civil-like,” the drunk sneered and grabbed her bare breast roughly.

“No..!” She let out before getting smacked across the face by him again.

“Where the fuck is the boss?” The man that stopped the drunk earlier huffed before a loud roaring thundered through the clearing.

Something zipped through the air and bounced on the ground before rolling to one of the men’s feet, earning petrified screams. It was the woodsman’s severed head.

“M-Monster..!” Another hollered as they all began to scramble about.

The woman had closed her eyes from that last strike she took to the face.  She heard a commotion with hurried booming footsteps and the sound of vicious feral growls. The men’s screaming filled her ears. There was choking and gargling, and then their voices dropping following the loud snapping noises. Those noises sounded brutal, like breaking bones and…were their limbs being torn apart? She dared not to look. She found herself shaking hysterically and crying once more. The princess knew she was left. Her fate was sealed.

Why was it so quiet now? Had the monster chased them off? Did it eat them and find itself full already? Could it have been feasting and disinterested in her at the moment? If it was the latter, it was best she try to do something before it came back! Maybe one of the men dropped something sharp in their wake. One cerulean eye foolishly peeked and looked down, spotting the severed head of the bearded man.

Several trees away, one man of the band of thieves remained. He trembled in silent fright and pissed himself. As the hulking figure closed in, intending to secure the last kill, a horror filled scream rang throughout the clearing.

“Trunks, help me! Please,” She cried and squirmed before sobbing silently. She wanted to go home, she wanted to wake up and be safe at home. Every inch of her body shook in pain from the whole ordeal as she wept and shivered simultaneously in the cold night air.

The monster of the forest apparently turned its attention away from the man, allowing him the opportunity to slip away. He nonetheless ran as if it didn’t in his heightened state of adrenaline in flight, disappearing into the thicket.

When she heard a deep animalistic bellow and heard the heavy steps approach she lifted her head up weakly and looked up at the feared beast with a quivering lip. “Please,” she tried. “Please, don’t hurt me.” She begged it.

In the light of the fading campfire she could finally get a good look at the creature. She estimated it had to be about maybe 8ft tall, massive body with thick dark brown fur wrapping powerful looking limbs. The form looked apelike yet the face was shaped like a baboon’s, sharp teeth with fresh blood dripping from them. Its glowing red eyes looked right at her but she turned away and closed her eyes.

It leaned in closer and she braced herself. She tensed up at the sensation of it sniffing her up and down briefly. A helpless squeak escaped her lips when it rumbled with displeasure. Wet and warm teeth suddenly began to nibble around the side of her neck, smearing a bit his victim’s blood on her skin. As if she suddenly remembered what it was like to breathe, she gasped as she felt her neck freed and her wrist bonds loosen, then the ankles, then the waist. Without the tree to support her weight, her knees gave out on her and she toppled into the creature’s waiting arms. Then when she thought it couldn’t get surreal enough, it lifted her up bridal style and cradled her, protectively! The night air reminded her she was naked and she covered her hardened nipples with her arms, flinching from the fresh bruising on her bare breasts. Her arms and wrists were also raw and sore from the rope. The arms around her held her tighter and the creature began walking on its hind legs.

Usagi didn’t know where it was taking her but she wasn’t in the state to voice a protest or even squirm. Settling in its embrace she submissively went limp against its chest. Smell of blood aside, it smelled better than what she would have expected of a forest creature, better than a palace horse actually. All of the sudden it began to purr like a large palace cat. Strange how such a sound easily soothed her enough to close her eyes.

She woke to the sensation of cold water lightly splashing her face and gasped at the sight of the creature. How long had she been asleep? Probably not too long as it was still dark out, only light now by an oil lamp. Looking around she realized they were in a cave, next to a small shallow pool of water.

A gigantic hand, large enough to crush her very skull, brushed her wet cheek tenderly to where she had been struck repeatedly. Her cerulean eyes met red and she felt a strange but familiar tugging sensation. “I know you,” she whispered hoarsely.

A ceramic bowl entered her line of sight, filled with the fresh water from the pool. It was offered to her lips. She accepted it without any fear or doubt and drank. “Thank you,” she mumbled gently when she had her fill. Another bowl full of water was brought up but then poured onto her body, washing away the dirt and dried blood. She jolted and remembered her state of undress.

She let out a tiny shriek at the cold sensation. “Please, no, too cold!” She raised her arm weakly and winced from how sore they still were. The hairy creature relented at soaking her some more and began licking the raw red patches of skin on her wrists from her bonds. She tilted her head at that. Well, it was still just an animal. Animals lick their wounds, usually. It must have really cared for her to be doing such a thing.

A squeak escaped her lips when its tongue gave her a chaste lick on the cheek. Oddly enough its saliva quickly took the stinging sensation and pain away. When it lowered its head to lick the rest of her, she lightly shoved at him and shook her head. “No, no please,” she pleaded, tears coming back into her eyes. She covered herself with her arms once more. “Don’t,” she sniffled. Her body had been put on display for multiple strange men against her will. Deep down inside her heart it pained her to realize that.

Once more the purring started up as it wiped away a stray tear from her face and lifted her back up and away from the pool. She shivered at how cold she was after her impromptu shower. They nestled down in an area covered in cloth and blankets, like a nest of sorts. It pulled a rolled blanket up and unraveled it to drape it around her. She cracked a smile as the warm cloth was tucked and wrapped around her so tentatively. For a raging homicidal beast that could tear limbs apart, it was definitely soft for her. That was a relief, given the circumstances. No longer need she worry if it was going to eat her. Funny, it smelled kind of familiar. Was it pine? Her head grew fuzzy once more as her exhaustion won over her again. “Thank you,” she whispered and let its soothing purr lull her back to sleep.


End file.
